Growing Up With My Best Friends Christian and Kate
by Sisrudy
Summary: Christian and Anastasia grew up together and we're best friends until something happened when Christian was 15. Now he is a billionaire and she is graduating from college what will happen to them now?
1. Prologue

**All Characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James!**

 **My Thanks to MrsCTGrey for agreeing to be my Beta on this story. Making the changes and will update soon! Thank you all for reading!**

 **Prologue**

The Grey's were the first to move into our neighborhood, Mr. Carrick and Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey. They have three children that they adopted. Elliot is the oldest, then there is Christian, and last but not least their little sister, Mia who has way too much energy for anybody. She's pretty, and she is always such a princess. She is fun to be around. She loves to bake, and her mom helps her, or they have a housekeeper who helps. They live in the biggest house in our neighborhood. When they have get-togethers and barbeques, we invite everyone, and the pool is fantastic.

The Kavanagh's moved in next. Katherine or Kate as we call her, she is the same age as Mia and me. She has an older brother, and he is about the same age as Elliot. His name is Ethan. Their dad is Eamon Kavanagh, but they don't have a mom because she died three years ago from cancer.

My name is Anastasia Rose Steele.

My biological father died the day after I was born in a military accident. My mom is Carla Mae Wilkes Adams, depending on what day it will determine her last name. My mom's husband number two was Raymond Dale Steele. He adopted me after my mom married him. He is who I consider my dad. He has always treated me as if I were his own. He was a military man also and was friends with my father. So, Carla married him. We moved to Bellevue not long after the Kavanagh's. We have a nice small House that Carla hates because she wanted something bigger like the Greys.

The Grey's house was custom built. I guess you can do that if one parent is a pediatrician and the other is a big-time lawyer. Another thing my mother didn't like was that we were across the street and not on the water. Ray told her to get a job, and maybe they could afford to have bigger and better things. As it was Ray worked his regular job on the docks and came home to work half the night making furniture.

Kate, Mia, Christian, Elliot, Ethan and I became quick friends. We all went to the same school; a private school where I got in on a scholarship. Dr. Grace would always get me new uniforms to wear. My mom would have been happy to get them at the Salvation Army or Goodwill, nothing wrong with that right? I didn't mind the used uniforms at all, but the few new ones Dr. Grace would get weren't as faded and dull. Dr. Grace is one of the best people I have ever met.

When we moved into our little house, it was July. I met Kate; first, she lived directly across the street from me, and it was really by accident. Mom sent me to go and check the mail and Kate's dad did the same with her. We said hi, and we introduced each other. We found that we were the same age and the same grade in school. She asked me to come over to play, so I went to ask my mom. Since she was busy being a mom, she said go.

Kate's older brother Ethan liked to tease her and play tricks so when I was there that included me. It was fun though, and the house is huge. I have never been in a house so big and beautiful. I thought people from these types of houses were stuck up and snooty. Kate is neither. She told me about her neighbors; they lived too far for me to think of as neighbors. You could build ten houses the size of Kate's between them. They are the Greys. So, this is how I got the scoop on the neighborhood.

My dad, Ray, is the best dad ever. We didn't have a swimming pool, but he made our back yard into a super playland for my friends and me. He built playhouses, general store, post office, a library for me, and everyone liked coming over to play in Steeletown. He made pathways with mulch instead of roads and sidewalks.

When we moved in, I was eight, so were Kate and Mia. Christian was 10, and Elliot and Ethan were 12. They would play with us to appease our parents or us, whatever reason, they made it fun. My town was finished by my birthday which is September 10. My mom and Ray invited the Greys and Kavanaugh's over for a birthday bash bar-b-que. That is when I met the Grey's, except I already met Mia at school. Mia, Kate and I were all in the same class at school and were already becoming fast friends. Elliot was always the comedian, and Mia was, well, Mia. That left Christian, who was very quiet and stayed to himself for most of the day.

My little town had some houses but not enough for everyone to have their own so Kate decided that she and Elliot, much to his surprise, would share one house. She put Ethan with Mia in another, and then the last house was my house, it was a little bigger because my dad made it special for me, so she said I should share with Christian. I thought Christian was the sweetest boy I had ever met. The boys were all nice, and I think they enjoyed playing with us in my little town.

We would spend hours playing in my town. Sometimes Dr. Grace would send a picnic basket over, and we would all have 'dinner' at Mia and Ethan's house. Sometimes the Kavanaugh's housekeeper would send a basket, and we would go to Kate and Elliot's. Then there were the days my mom, and I would make a 'dinner,' and they would come to mine and Christian's house. We had so much fun for several years in my backyard town.

As Elliot and Ethan got older, they didn't have time to come over. They had friends to hang out with. We still had Christian, but he wouldn't play as often, and once he was 15, he stopped altogether. He was always in trouble; drinking and fighting all the time. My dad didn't like him coming around anymore at all. He would come to gatherings with all the families, but other than that we didn't see him.

It was around that time that Dr. Grace's new friend started coming to all the gatherings. She was pretty, but I didn't like her, she gave me a bizarre feeling. Something just wasn't right with her, but I couldn't figure out what. She would always watch Elliot, Ethan, and Christian, but what did I know I was only 11, 12, and 13 at the time. Mrs. Elena Lincoln and her husband Richard were, to me and my girlfriends at least, creepy. Like I said, what do we know? Right?

This is how it all began, and we have all gone different ways. Kate and I are still together, we are roommates and are closer than ever. We are in Portland going to college at WSU. Kate is studying to be a journalist as she wants to be a big-time reporter. Me, well, I am an English Lit major. I love books, and I want to be an editor in a publishing house one day. Mia is in Paris studying to become a chef. Ethan is at Stanford; he wants to be a Psychiatrist. Elliott finished college and has started his own construction company, Grey Construction. Christian dropped out of Harvard to start his own business which he named Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

As far as our parents, they are all still doing their thing. Kate's dad never remarried, and my mom left Ray and me. She married someone else and finally settled down for several years now with husband number four, Bob Adams. He is ten years older than mom, but I think he seems to be good for her.

My story doesn't end there. That was just a review of my beginning. I am about to graduate in only a few months. Kate's dad bought a condo for us to share when we start our lives after college. We will be moving after graduation to the Pike Place Market district in Seattle not far from Christian's home. I hope I will be able to see more of him because I have missed him over the years. We will see, he doesn't seem to have time for anything but GEH.


	2. Chapter 1

**All Characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 1**

"AAnnnaaaa," Kate screams as she enters our apartment.

I've been sitting at the dining room table with Kate's laptop working on one of my final papers due before our finals in just a few months. I have three more papers to write, so one down and three to go, but I should have them done in plenty of time for major study time for finals.

"Kate, I'm right here no yelling necessary," I say laughing at her.

"Ana, the student newspaper has selected me to interview Christian, and you have to come with me."

"Wait. Why do I have to go with you?"

"Because Ana, it's Christian. You have been wanting to see him since he just stopped being available to anyone but his family, and that was very limited."

"I know, but I don't know if I can see him right now," I tell Kate this and I immediately regret my brain to mouth filter malfunction. I should know this filter never works on a daily basis. Talking Christian to Kate is a no no.

"Ana, you know you want to see him. He is going to hand out the degrees at graduation because he donates a lot of money to the farming division. He has also set up several scholarships, some for college and others for actually going to other third world countries to intern, with the possibility for a job there working with the soil and crap. Don't you ever read up on your long-lost best friend?"

"Kate, please. I don't want to discuss this now. I have several papers to finish and my senior honors essay. All who are due in just four and a half weeks. When are you doing the interview?"

"Weeeellllll…I still have to make the appointment. I was hoping since you have always been closer to Christian that you could set it up. I mean you do have his assistant, what's her names number, right?"

"Andrea, her name is Andrea. Yes, I have the number. I will call and see what I can set up." "Thank you, Ana. This is going to be fantastic. I love you!"

"I love you too Kate."

I picked up my phone and wandered to my bedroom. I don't need Kate watching and making this more difficult than it already is.

"Good Morning, GEH, Mr. Grey's Office, this is Andrea Parker, how may I help you?"

"Hi Andrea, this is Ana Steele, how are you?"

"Oh, hey Ana, I'm good. Do you need to speak with Mr. Grey?'

"Yes, if he is not too busy."

"Hold on for just a minute."

"Anastasia, is everything alright?" Christian answers his phone with worry in his voice.

"Hi Christian, everything is fine. I... well Kate and I…. well actually Kate needs a huge favor."

"Miss Steele, if Miss Kavanaugh needs this huge favor, why isn't she calling?"

"She asked me to. This means a lot to her, and so she thought…."

"She thought if you called then I would say yes, instead of telling her no. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are as usual." I can feel him smirking through the phone. Damn Christian! He knows the two of us all too well.

"Look, Christian, Kate works on the student newspaper and she has been selected to get an interview with you to be published in the graduation edition since you are handing out the degrees this year and it is really important, and I thought if she does this then I could come with her and we could visit for a few minutes. I know you're busy and I promise you that Kate did not mention the fact that she grew up with you and your siblings. So, everything will be handled accordingly."

"Breathe Anastasia," Christian laughs into the phone. God, it has been a long time since I have heard that man laugh. I miss my best friend.

"I would be happy to do the interview, as a favor to you. I'll get Andrea back on the line, and she will set something up. I am quite busy, and I am traveling overseas in a week or so. However sometime after that, and I would prefer it to be done here at Grey House."

"Of course, Christian I understand."

"I am looking forward to seeing you, Miss Steele."

Oh my god, how the hell has nine words affected me in such a way no one else has been able to.

"Hey Ana, I'm looking at Mr. Grey's schedule now, it looks like he will be in Taiwan the week after next for about ten days. Then he is booked with meetings for several weeks. The first opening I have won't be until… we are looking at the second week of May. Will that work? It will be the first appointment after lunch at 1:30 May 9."

"That is perfect. We should have all of our papers completed and turned in and just studying for finals. Thank you so much, Andrea. See you then."

"No problem Ana. See you. Bye."

Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. Now to tell Kate.

"Kate, I'm sorry I tried, but he's going out of the country on business, and he is going to so busy he has a meeting scheduled and I really tried," I tell Kate, and the look on her face is priceless.

"This can't be happening I told them I was sure I could get the interview without letting on I know him." She is almost in tears so I can't keep this going like I wanted to.

"Well, he is busy right up to May 9 after lunch at 1:30 in the afternoon."

"Anastasia Rose Steele, that was too mean even for you to come up with; did Christian put you up to that? It's just like him to do that."

"No, Kate that was all little 'ole me!" I tell her, and we start laughing. She is excited to get her interview, and I am excited to get to see my Christian. The last time I saw him was before I left for college, that's almost four years ago, I've talked to him on the phone here and there, but we have not seen each other in person. I can't wait, I may have to go shopping. I have enough money, I hardly ever shop, and Christian insisted on putting money in my bank account. We had to have a long discussion on this because he wanted to be over the top with his assistance and for me to agree and keep him happy, I settled with a mere $5,000.00 a month still way too much; however, according to Christian I'm living in poverty. I don't spend even close to that, so my account has grown over the last four years. I do appreciate it because I have been able to maintain my studies without worrying about getting a job.

 **Please Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 2**

I have finished all of my papers and have turned them in, I only need to study for my finals. Kate has the interview to do and finals. In under two weeks we will be done and back home to Seattle. Today we are heading to Seattle to meet with Christian. Andrea called and told us to be there for lunch, Christian is buying. We pull into the underground garage, and it is 12:20, so we have ten minutes to get inside and to Christian's office.

"Hey, Andrea," Kate and I greet Christian's longtime PA.

"Miss Steele, Miss Kavanagh. It's good to see you both again. Mr. Grey is finishing up with his meeting, and he'll be right with you. Have a seat in the lounge area."

"Thanks, Andrea, and how many times do I have to tell you I am Ana!" I tell her this every time I talk to her.

"Miss Steele, I don't believe Mr. Grey would see me calling you by your first name as professional. I will, however, call you and Miss Kavanagh by your first name when I am not at work."

"You strike a hard bargain, Miss Parker," Kate replies, and we all three giggle like high school girls.

We look up when we see an African American man leaving Christian's office, "Golf next week Grey!" He heads to the elevator laughing. As he passes Kate and me, he winks at us, and his smile gets bigger if that is possible. Andrea tells us to go on in, and she will be bringing in lunch in just a couple of minutes. We walk in, and I can't help myself, I run into the open arms of my best friend Christian.

"I have missed you so much Christian, and I don't like that you are never available to see me anymore and we barely talk on the phone or text or email."

Christian stops my rambling by putting his index finger in front of my lips, "Anastasia, I am very sorry, but in my defense, I have been busy with meetings, travel, you know to build up my empire," he says with a chuckle. I can't help my fit of giggles.

"Uh Umm" Kate clears her throat, "Well, I'm happy that you two seem to have caught up. How do you do that? You don't talk or see each other for months and then just like that you are back on track."

"I don't know Kate. Maybe it would be the same with you and me. You are my best friend too."

"Katherine, why don't we get lunch started then we can concentrate on the interview."

"Sounds great to me Grey." Kate can't help but laugh at the look on Christian's face. He doesn't look very happy at Kate's over-exuberance.

"Ladies, please come sit at the conference table, and we can start lunch. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty of ordering from the Mile-High Club. We have smoked salmon steaks, garlic roasted vegetables, a side salad and cheesecake for dessert."

"Christian, we are getting ready to graduate college, hamburger and fries would have been good enough." I swear he can be so over the top sometimes.

We eat our lunch and talk about things that have been going on and how we have finals next week. Christian will be in Portland from next Thursday until after the graduation ceremony.

"I can't believe you will be handing us our degrees! This is just the topper on the cake."

"Yes, well I am looking forward to it. I have to give a speech too."

"I will see you on the stage then Grey as I am the valedictorian." Kate's voice is full of pride, as she tells Christian this bit of news, which she should be very proud of herself.

"Congratulations Katherine."

"Oh, for crying out loud Christian the name is KATE!"

"If you say so. Do you have your questions written down?"

"Yes, I do, I want to make sure I don't leave anything out including asking you if you are gay."

Christian's eyes are as big as saucers, and Kate is just laughing her ass off. I'm just shaking my head at the two of them.

Christian takes Kate's questions and places them on the desk. "Thanks, Christian, I do appreciate this."

Kate stands on her tiptoes to carefully kiss Christian on the cheek. She has to avoid the 'no go' zone. Because of his formative years, Christian has a condition called haphephobia. It is excruciating for him to have someone to touch him on certain areas of his body. His sister Mia and I are the only ones that have ever been able to or allowed to hug him close.

Kate walks to the door to exit the office as she thanks Christian again for the interview and lunch. I turn to thank Christian, and he surprises me by kissing me on my cheek. He hasn't done that since I was about 12 years old. That is very strange. I look at him and thank him for lunch and get lost in his stormy gray eyes.

"You're welcome Miss Steele. Laters Baby." As he says the last part, he winks and gives me a very seductive smile.

We get in the elevator and Christian is standing watching us. He is leaning with his hand on the wall and the other in his pants pocket and his ankles crossed standing on one leg looking so sexy my mouth is dry just looking. As the doors are shutting, he looks at me and says, "Anastasia" and I answer in a very breathy voice, "Christian."

"Holy fuck Anastasia! What the hell was that!?"

"Kate, I have no idea. You are the one with experience with men. I know nothing. Hello, virgin here!" We look at each other and start laughing. We enjoy the ride back to campus so Kate can get busy with her article. I have to meet my study group.


	4. Chapter 3

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 3**

CPOV

Fuck! What the hell. I haven't seen Ana in a few years, and I can't believe how much she has grown up. She is absolutely beautiful. I mean she always has been, but my god she is stunning. I have an idea, so I begin to put it in motion.

"Welch, I want you to do a background check on Anastasia Steele. I want to know of any and all boyfriends', suitors, whatever."

"Yes. Sir, I will have that to you as soon as possible."

"Andrea reschedule anything I have for the rest of the week. I am going to Portland sooner than I had planned."

"Yes, Sir Mr. Grey."

"Taylor, I need to see you in my office now."

Taylor comes in my office two minutes later. Damn, he is fast.

"Taylor, call Gail and have her pack for Portland, and call and get Charlie Tango ready to leave as soon as possible. I want to be in Portland this evening in time for dinner."

"Yes, Sir." Taylor leaves to get things done, and I finish up a few things and call Ros to my office.

"What's up Christian."

Ros is the only one here that would dare call me by my first name. She is my right hand here and has been since the early days of GEH. She is a ballbuster.

"Ros I am going to Portland earlier than planned. I will be taking Charlie Tango, so if something comes up, I can be here within an hour."

"I wondered how long it would take," Ros says as she has this shit eating grin on her face.

"How long what would take?"

"Oh, well I saw Ana and Kate leaving, and I have to say that Ana is looking really hot these days," She says with a wink.

"What the hell, Ros?"

"Oh, come on Christian, you would have to be dead not to notice. I'm even sure a blind person would notice that," She says and laughs out loud.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious Ros. How do you know I'm not gay like you?"

"Well fuck Christian, if you were gay, I would have known, but I don't know what your deal is. I know you, my dear boss, are not gay."

"Well, I'm glad someone is aware of that fact."

"So, you are going after your first love, huh?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am going so that I can get settled in and visit with the agricultural division and see what they are doing with my money."

"Okay Christian keep telling yourself that and I will be at your wedding." Ros is laughing her ass off as she saunters out of my office.

"Andrea, please call the Heathman and extend my stay and let them know I will need the suite tonight through Sunday."

"No problem Mr. Grey I have already taken care of that for you."

Okay, Portland here I come.

I decide to wait until I get to the Heathman to text Ana. God, I hope she is free tonight. I know she is not a submissive, but I don't care. I have been bored with the lifestyle anyway. Maybe it was just a way to pass the time until Ana was able to be with me. I mean she is graduating and moving back to Seattle, and I have built my business to the point that I am the youngest billionaire businessman in the United States. I can afford to relax a little and see where things could go with Ana. I have always liked her, and we are very good friends, so I don't know what could hurt. I will give her the world if she let me.

It is 5 p.m. by the time I am all checked in at the Heathman. Now I need to text my girl to see what she is doing for dinner. Before I get a chance to text Ana, I get an email from Welch.

To: CGrey

From: SWelch

Re: Background Check

Sir:

I did the background check, and nothing showed up that was alarming. The only difference is she had a boyfriend last year for a short time. Name Jose Rodriguez. They only dated for a few months.

If you would still like the full report, I can send it but as I said that is the only change.

Sincerely,

SWelch

Security Director for Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Well, that is different she never mentioned this Jose in any of our correspondence before. I wonder why. I'll have to keep a close eye.

To: Welch

From: CGrey

Re: Background check:

Welch:

Thank you for sending the report is not necessary at this time. However, I would like you to do a complete background check on this Jose Rodriguez and submit that report to me. I want to know everything including when he took a shit last.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Now, text my girl.

 ***Good evening Miss Steele, it was indeed a pleasure seeing you today after such a long time***

 ***Hello Christian, it was really good seeing you too! ***

 ***What are your plans for dinner this evening? ***

 ***Nothing really, study group probably just pizza***

 ***Do you think you could ditch study group this one time and join me for dinner at the Heathman?** *

 ***I thought you weren't coming to Portland until later this week? ***

 ***Sometimes plans change. I have meetings on campus that just came up***

 ***What time would you like to have dinner, and is anyone else coming? Should I bring Kate? ***

 ***How about 8 meet me in the bar here and do not bring Kate. I would like to see you, we haven't had time together in a long while***

I sit here waiting, and it is taking forever for her to answer, shit, I hope this works out and that she hasn't just started dating someone. Finally, after 5 minutes I get a reply.

 ***8 is fine and that is nice would love to have time with you too! ;)***

 ***Looking forward to seeing you again. Laters Baby***

 ***LOL Laters***


	5. Chapter 4

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 4**

APOV

Oh my god, I can't believe Christian came to Portland early. I know he has meetings, but a girl can dream right? I think I have been head over heels for Christian since I met him. He was my first kiss when I was 15, he was 17 and he acted like he was scared like he was going to get caught. I don't think that even if someone did catch us, we would have been in trouble. By the time He was 17 he had already changed everything around and was making better grades and being more responsible. He held that job with Mrs. Creepo Lincoln from the time he was 15. He even kept it up until he started GEH. I know I shouldn't think things like that but until she died 6 months ago in the accident with her former husband, she was creepy. She paid way too much attention to Christian, Elliott and their friends from high school. I better get back home so I can get ready for dinner.

When I get home, Kate is on the phone talking to some new guy she is dating. She won't say anything about him. Just she wants to make sure before she says anything. She is so cryptic lately. Kate goes to her room to talk so I text her.

 ***Need your help am meeting Christian for dinner***

 ***WHAT?***

Next thing I know Kate is off the phone and in front of me in the living room.

"What the hell, Ana?!"

"I know Kate. It is just dinner with Christian, but I want more with him and I know you can help me look awesome."

"Ana are you kidding me? This has to be more than just dinner. I see the way he looked at you for an hour today."

"I don't know Kate. I just know that I have been crazy about him since I met him. I thought at one point that he felt the same way. The day he kissed me, but then nothing after that. I have kept to myself waiting to grow up with the hope of more with him after college. All I can do is wait and see."

"What if it is just dinner and a catch-up Ana? Then what will you do?"

"I don't know Kate, I just have to get through one day and then we will see."

I finish getting ready and I am wearing a simple baby blue sundress and beige sandals with a three-inch wedge heel. I leave on time to meet with Christian. When I enter the bar, I see him leaning against the bar taking a drink from his glass. He is so handsome and dreamy, I could watch him all day and never get bored. I remember when I used to watch him, and teenage Christian has nothing on adult super sexy Christian. He is casually dressed in slacks and a button up shirt the color of his eyes.

Okay, here goes nothing…. Right.

CPOV

I don't know why I am nervous, I have known Ana since we were kids. I knew the first time I met her I wanted her to be a part of my life. She was the first person I told everything to, and then Elena taught me the truth. I cannot be loved, and I cannot love. How can you have those emotions when don't have a heart and when you are so undeserving. I know things with Ana will never go anywhere. If she knew everything that I now know and understand she wouldn't even want to be friends anymore, and I have wanted so much more with her since I don't even know when.

I turn around slowly feeling eyes on me, and I know without a doubt when I turn, she will be standing there. If she only knew how much she affected me. I wish I did the same to her. I'm ranting in my head like a hormonal teenage boy. I walk to meet her as she is walking to me. I bend down and kiss her cheek and place my hand on the small of her back as I turn to walk her towards a private table. The waitress comes over, and I ask Ana what she would like to drink.

"Just some lemon water. I have to drive back to the apartment."

"I do have Taylor here, or you could stay in my suite. It's not like we have never slept in the same space before."

"Maybe so, however, we have never shared sleeping space," she says this with a raised eyebrow.

I just shake my head. "Really Anastasia, my suite has two bedrooms, as it is the largest one available. So, if you prefer to sleep in a different bed than mine you have an out."

I say this with a smirk, and she laughs at me. I do believe; besides my family, she is the only one that would get away with that. She orders lemon water, and I get another Gin and Tonic. I also ask for some nuts and olives while we sit, "So, Ana, how have things been this past school year? I do apologize for not being around for all the happenings in your last year of college. I'm building an empire as you already know." She laughs, and I give her a rare smile.

"Well aside from classes and studying nothing really. I did manage to spend some of your money, Kate informed me that I needed a new wardrobe, which I really did. So, thank you for that. I don't know how or when I can pay you back, but I will. I still have an enormous amount of your money in my bank account, and I clearly remember telling you I didn't need a large amount of money. Being able to pay my rent, utilities, buy groceries and pay for books and supplies does not add up to the amount you put in my account. When I agreed to the amount that you and my dad decided I needed I told you both that I would only spend what I needed and return the rest after I get started on my career after I graduate and that will happen."

Wow, I don't think she even took a breath saying all that in just one. She is very entertaining, always has been.

"First of all, that money was also meant to help you out with repairs to your car should you need it and for entertainment. Did you even do anything other than school-related activities or study?" She looks at me as if I have grown two heads.

"Christian, have you just met me? I don't go anywhere or do anything other than study. I have gone to the spa with Kate a few times. I don't want your money, and I can't believe my dad agreed to this!"

"Anastasia, your dad agreed to this so that you would be able to do your studies without having to worry with a job, and so that it would ease his mind of the worry of you not being able to afford your books and supplies."

Unknown to her, her dad knows that I care about her and intend to spend my life taking care her even if she isn't mine. Of course, I haven't figured out how I will do that. Maybe I can gift her shares in my company. I don't know, but I will come up with something if she doesn't agree to be mine.

The evening went by much too quickly for my liking. I wish I could have spent more time with her, but because Elena was keeping me from everyone I cared about, I have lost precious time with my family and Ana. She left to go back to her apartment, and I went to my suite. That night instead of my usual nightmares, I dream of the most beautiful blues eyes in this world that belong to my Ana.


	6. chapter 5

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 5**

APOV

 ********FLASHBACK******** (dream state)

What is that sound? I should be afraid, but I'm not. It's coming from below my bedroom window, in Steeletown. There is a light on in my old house. I haven't played there in a couple of years, I just go there to read every now and then. I go downstairs to my play town. Maybe I should wake my dad, but I have a feeling I don't need him.

I open the back door and look into my old playhouse and sitting there in the middle of the room is the love of my life. (at least what my 15-year-old self thinks is)

"Christian? What are you doing here in the middle of the night? Are you okay?"

"Ana? I'm sorry did I wake you? I really didn't mean to. I just couldn't think anymore, and I thought maybe if I were here, in this place, that meant so much to me at one time, that maybe I could think and get my thoughts together."

"Christian, you know you can come here anytime. This place meant a lot to me too. Especially the times when you were here. I have missed you."

Before I know what is happening Christian grabs me and pulls me down onto his lap and engulfs me in a hug and holds onto me like he never wants to let go. He finally loosens up just a little and looks into my eyes, "Ana, you know one day I am going to have a lot of money and power, I am going to take the business world with a force to be reckoned with. When that happens, I want to give you the world. You mean more to me than you know. I may only be 17 and living on an allowance my parents give me, but I will start my business, and I will be worth more than you can imagine by the time I am 25. I know that isn't that much time, but I have all these ideas that keep running through mind. I know this will work. I just can't keep all this bottled up inside of my head, and I don't know what to do with it all now."

"Christian, this is all wonderful. I know you will do everything you plan. Just start a journal, a business type journal and keep all your thoughts there. I will help you if you want. I can write it down for you and I can keep it for you. I will keep it locked up and give it to you when you want."

"That is brilliant. See I can't even think to do something so simple as to journal. I think I will take you up on your offer, I don't want anyone to know about this. Not even our parents or any of the adults that they associate with. No one can see this coming, not even my siblings or our friends. I mean it, Anastasia, Kate cannot know about this."

"I understand, and I promise not to tell anyone. This is your secret, your story to tell Christian. So, this is safe with me."

Before I know it, he puts his hands on either side of my face and kisses me. It starts out as just a kiss then turns into something with so much passion and…. I don't know. But I do know I never want to kiss anyone else as long as I live. Suddenly he stops, and while we both try to catch our breath, he puts his forehead against mine, and he tells me, "I'm sorry Anastasia, that should not have happened. You are far too young, and I am nearly a man. I am truly sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"Christian there is nothing to forgive you for. I would have stopped you if I didn't want you to do that. I will hold that kiss in my heart forever! Yes, I may only be 15, and you are 17 but one day we will both be older, and I hope then you don't regret this!"

"I don't regret anything Ana. I just think you are too young, and I know one day you will be older, say after you graduate from college?" He says with a smirk. I just smile at him and giggle like the young girl I am. I can't wait for that day to come!

I wake with a startle and try to figure out where I am. I realize that I'm in my bedroom. Not my childhood bedroom, with Steeletown below. My bedroom in the apartment I share with Kate, my best friend since we were eight, and my roommate for the last four years. Mr. Grey it is time to pay up on some unspoken promises made to me during my time as your stenographer in our late-night meetings in Steeletown, in our house there. The one we shared from the time it was built.

CPOV

My nightmares have been relentless lately. I did start with a regular dream of Ana last night, but it soon changed. Why can't I be normal like everyone else? Have dreams of good things while I am asleep. I hate waking up every night sweaty and scared. I control boardrooms, and I put fear in men much older than myself. I also have men close to my own age fearing me. No one wants to go up against me in a boardroom, private meeting or group doesn't matter. I am fearless, but not when it comes to my nightmares.

Last night I had the recurring nightmare of the pimp burning me, hitting me with a belt, and then kicking the shit out of me. My mom, the crack whore, just laid there on the couch watching and not doing a damn thing. I would never do that. If I were able to be a father, which I'm not, I would at least try to fight for my child I'm sure, but we will never know. I am not now, nor have I ever, been father material. I'm not even material for relationships or marriage. So, this is all irrelevant.

I was hoping that spending time with Ana last evening would have at least sparked a beautiful dream instead of the same bullshit.

Since Elena's death, I have been going over and over in my head everything she has always told me. Is it all true? I mean maybe. I know my own mother didn't love me, but Grace and Carrick they seem to love me. Perhaps if they knew everything there is to know about me, they wouldn't. Elliott and Mia, love me. Siblings always love each other and accept all they are, don't they? Of course, they don't know everything either, so that leaves Ana. Could she ever love me if she knew all there is to know about me? I doubt that. She wrote everything down said she would keep it all safe. I wonder, did she keep it all? She said she would and give it to me the moment I ask for it. Ideas I had as a teenager about business. I never thought about those notebooks until a few weeks ago. I have built my business on new ideas, ones that came to me after I left for college. I should get those now. I want to read over them and see if some of my earlier ideas have merit.

I hear a ping and get up to check out my phone. I have a message from Miss Steele.

 ***Good Morning. We need to talk, I have a few questions for you***

 ***Good Morning Miss Steele, you always have a few questions for me, so what is new***

* **Nothing is new Mr. Grey. I was just thinking about some unspoken promises that I hope you remember and intend to keep***

 ***I have no Idea what those promises are. Perhaps you should join me for a hike this afternoon, if you are free, and you can remind me of those 'unspoken promises' and how can you have unspoken promised anyway? ***

 ***Oh, but you can Mr. Grey. I will join you this afternoon for a hike, however I need to be back for study group and pizza at 6pm***

 ***Not a problem to have you back. I have to meet with the Dean and the head of the agriculture department in 1 hour but will pick you up at noon we can have lunch then go on a hike. Just you and I again, what a lucky man I am!**

 **Laters Baby x ;)***

Yes indeed, what a lucky man I am. I just wish I could remember what the hell she is referring to. Then I remember the business journals.

 ***Ana do you happen to have those business journals with you***

 ***I do believe they are in my locked footlocker in my room***

 ***Good, would you mind bringing those with you? ***

 ***Not at all I will get them and put them with my backpack cooler I have ready with cold water and snacks for us ;)***

 ***Sweet! See you soon! ***

Sweet. Seriously Grey! You haven't had that response since you were 17 for fuck sake, but that is what Anastasia Rose does to you.

APOV

I have packed my backpack cooler and went through my footlocker to get all of Christian's business journals. I put them in my shoulder bag that is holding other items we may need for our hike in the woods.

"Kate I am having lunch with Christian and going for a hike."

"Okay, what about your pizza/study group tonight?"

"I'll be back in plenty of time."

"What's with the two bags, I mean I get the backpack cooler, but what do you need the second one for?"

"Just some things we might need on the hike. You know in case it rains, some ponchos, in case we want to sit and rest, a lightweight throw, just normal stuff!"

"What's with the notebooks?"

"Kate, no! Don't open those."

"Okay Steele, but why, what are they?"

"They belong to Christian."

"Then why are they in your handwriting?"

"Because they are Kate, I can't talk to you about them, they belong to Christian. Just a project I helped him with years ago."

"More secrets with Christian huh? I won't bother you about them and I won't try to read them. Why don't you ask Christian to dinner Friday? Our celebratory dinner after exams are done. My new friend is coming, if you don't mind. I mean you always cook enough for an army. I'm sure with Ethan and Jose, my friend, Christian, you and I we will still have enough left over for Saturday, so we don't have to worry about cooking before graduation Sunday. My parents are taking me out for dinner after. Is Ray taking you out or is Christian?"

"Ha, very funny Kate, my dad is taking me out and if Christian wants to join us, he is always welcome. I will ask Christian about Friday, the more the merrier."

I am sitting in the living room and waiting for Christian. He should be here any minute. I am going over everything in my mind, what he talked about for his business, for his life and for his unspoken words to me. He told me not to worry he will take care of me, and he has beyond anything I ever expected. I didn't argue because I knew it was part of his plan. I also knew he wanted to ease my dad's mind from worry because he couldn't afford to give me the things, he wanted to so that I didn't have to work, and I could focus on my studies.

The last night that I transcribed his thoughts in his journal he stood in front of me. He was leaving for Harvard the next morning. He stood looking at me with some unnamed emotion on his face. He put a strand of my hair behind my ear and bent down and kissed me so gently with so much tenderness. Then he looked at me again and said, "Until a later time Anastasia." And with that he was gone. From that day on our life was just emails, phone calls and text messages, at least until the day of the interview. He only kissed me on my cheek, so I can probably bet he has some super model hidden away until he is ready to announce it to the world. That is probably what he wants to talk to me about and shut down my notions of unspoken promises. Well at least I got through college without a lot of boy drama. I think Kate had enough for the both of us! Just then I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it.

"Hey Christian, come on in I'll get my things. Am I dressed alright for lunch?"

"Yes, you are. We are just going to a small deli that is on our way."

"Great."

"Here, let me help you with those bags. I think you are the first person I have ever met that feels they have to pack for a hike like it is a weekend vacation," he says with a smirk and a laugh.

"Really Christian. I only packed some water and snacks and then some poncho's in case of rain and a small throw if we want to stop and rest or talk or both."

"Okay let's go so you will stop rambling."

"Very funny Christian."

We walk to the car and he helps me put the things in the back of his SUV then opens the passenger door for me before going around and getting in the driver's seat. He reaches over and grabs my hand and lifts it to his mouth, kissing my knuckles before placing our entwined hands on his leg. He starts to drive us to the deli for lunch.

We have an uneventful lunch talking about a lot of things but not journals or unspoken promises. He said those topics are for our hike. Great, he has become stranger over the last four years. Maybe I should be thankful he has a super model in hiding. Ha, not a chance in hell, I want to pull her hair out and scratch her eyes out.

CPOV

We arrive at the start site of the trail we are going to hike. "Ana I would like to look at the journals for just a second. I want to leave them in the SUV and then we can get started."

"Okay, no problem, here they are."

I take the notebooks from Ana and thumb through them briefly. A few things caught my eye that I will have to take a look at later. I take the backpack cooler that Ana packed for us and she carries the shoulder bag. She insisted. She is still her independent self. I like that about her. She doesn't take crap from anyone either.

We start walking and before she can talk and control this conversation, I have to say a few words, "Ana, I have been around campus and hearing some things about you and some kid named Jose. What's that all about?"

"Really Christian? You are full of it. One, Jose and I have not been a topic of conversation for quite a while now. Two, I know you and so you have had a background check done on me. Now you are trying to hide that? Christian you don't have anything to worry about Jose was just a thought for about two seconds and was very boring. I won't hold you to unspoken promises so you can go on with your life with your super model that you have hiding waiting for the day you can introduce her to your family and the world. After I get my career going then I will give you back the money I didn't use, and I will begin to pay back every cent that I used with interest."

"Anastasia that is just ridiculous. That money is yours and you don't owe me a penny so stop with that right now! And what the hell are you talking about unspoken promised and supermodels?"

"Well the little you did say along with the two kisses and the way you looked at me, I just thought that when I graduated from college would be the time that we could finally be together. But you have only kissed my cheek like you did when I was a child. I just surmised that you have someone waiting for you to announce her to the world!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! First of all, I kissed you on the cheek because it is what a gentleman does. He doesn't just grab a woman he hasn't seen in years and kiss her like a crazed maniac. Second, I don't have a super model waiting for me to out us to the world, I was aiming more for a beautiful smart mouth soon to be college graduate! Shit Anastasia what the hell. Yes, there were unspoken promises and a few spoken ones too. I have wanted a life with you since forever. Things always got in the way. I want to talk to you about all those things and figure out if you would want to be with someone like me."

"Christian, I am so sorry. I just let my imagination get the best of me. I want a future with you. I always have and I don't believe there is anything that you can tell me to make me feel any different. And you still haven't explained about why you did a background check on me when you only have to ask. And I would tell you the truth and everything that you want to know. I kept track of all of your money that I have spent and what I spent it on. I dated one guy my whole time here, because I only wanted an education. I only dated Jose because he was relentless and wouldn't stop so I figured maybe if I date him, he will leave me alone.

He did you know, he is still my friend and only a friend, because you have ruined me for anyone else. I only kissed Jose once. It was so bad I never did it again then after a few months I told him that we could only be friends. That I didn't feel towards him the way he wanted. It took a little bit, but he finally accepted the fact and we are now just friends. Kate and I are having a celebratory dinner after exams are done on Friday. She is inviting her new boyfriend, I haven't even met yet, don't even know his name. She is being very evasive. Anyway, Jose and Kate's brother Ethan are coming. He is in town for our graduation. It will be everyone except Mia and Elliot then we add one, Jose. Say you will come. I am making my Lasagna and we will also have a salad, I can make a chocolate cake for dessert…."

"You had me at you are cooking!"

"Good, I will make sure that everything is done perfect."

"I will bring a couple bottles of wine. With six people I think we will need two. One for dinner and then one that will go with dessert. Do you think you will need anything else?"

"No but thank you. The wine will be plenty. I think Kate is picking up some beer, she said her new friend likes beer and I know Ethan and Jose would prefer the beer."

Christian stops and just looks at me then he says, "I really have some things to tell you about, but I am having a good time with you and so I will wait until you are back in Seattle."

"Christian you don't have to worry about what you want to talk to me about. It won't change anything."

We continue our hike on the trail and I can't help but think, once she knows she will be running for the hills.


	7. chapter 6

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 6**

CPOV

Seeing Ana and spending time with her is like a dream come true. I have decided to enjoy it for as long as it last. She says she is not going anywhere no matter what, but she doesn't know, no one does. I never had time to really think about if I was doing everything right. It seems Elena was just always there from the time I was 13. She would sit and talk to me and she always made me feel special.

 ********Flashback****** (daydreaming)**

Today is another cookout day. Mom and Dad have decided that we needed to celebrate the end of the school year. Ana and her Dad will be here and so will the Kavanagh's. Mom told us she had invited a new friend and her husband over too and we need to be on our best behavior. Maybe I'll be able to sneak into Dad's study later. I need something to be able to handle this crap today.

"Christian, I need you to go help Elliot, he is setting up the extra tables. I also need you to help getting the yard set up for all of you kids."

"Okay, Mom. Do I have to stay down here all day?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I don't want you being rude to our guest. If you want, you can take a break as we have done before. I don't want you gone from the party for the entire time."

"Fine. These new people do they have kids?"

"No Christian they don't. So, you don't have to worry. I have already informed Mrs. Lincoln of your touch issues, and I have only done so because she is a touchy-feely kind of person. So, she knows she is not to touch you."

"Thanks, Mom. I don't like that she knows something private about me, but I'm glad you told her because I would hate to punch your new friend on her first visit," I say this with a deadpan kind of laugh. Mom smiles at me, and I leave to help Lelliot to set up the back yard.

"No, El I don't want you bringing those yard darts out! It will be too tempting to throw them at you!" I laugh at the look on Elliot's face when I say this. I know I can be scary to him sometimes because he doesn't know if I am joking or not. Well to tell the truth sometimes I don't know either. I don't think I would throw those big darts at him, but after a few trips to dad's office, I don't know.

"Elliot, Christian, Mia! Come here, children. I would like for you to meet the Lincoln's"

Great, my favorite thing. I hate meeting new people. They don't have kids, so they don't fit in here with all of us. It has been the norm for the Steele's, Kavanagh's and our family to get together all the time because we all play together. But the new people seem to me like intruders.

"Hey Christian."

"Hi Ana."

"Christian, Mia said you have a new tree fort."

"Yeah, Elliot and I built it, well with Dad's help. So, you want to come and take a look. We decided no girls allowed, but I think I can make an exception just this once."

"Really? I would like that."

I take Ana to Elliot's and my new tree-house. Anything to get away from the grownups. I wish mom hadn't said anything about my touch issues. That Mrs. Lincoln keeps staring at me. Maybe I grew another head and hadn't noticed it yet! Hahaha. I swear I hate new people.

Wow, looking back on things, boy did I have that all wrong. I hated the way she looked at me. Elena Lincoln would always watch me, Elliot and Ethan. Mostly me. I didn't know why at the time but would soon find out. Richard Lincoln owned a logging company. His wife didn't have to work, but she likes her little hair salon. I started working for her on the weekends not long after we met. I would sweep up hair, clean the hair sinks and the bathroom. I also took out the trash. Anything to get the cash I needed to get someone to buy me some cheap ass bourbon.

"Christian you have been doing such a great job. I do appreciate you helping her at my salon. Soon I want you to also help with some things at my home. I will discuss with your mother before to make sure she is alright with that. So, your mother tells me you were in another fight."

"Um yes, ma'am I was."

"Will you enlighten me as to why you must fight, drink, skip school all of that. You are upsetting your mother so much, Christian. You know I am here for you, and I will be an ear to listen and if you would like I can someday help you to channel all of that anger in a good way."

"Thanks, Mrs. Lincoln, but I'm fine. I'm dealing with all this my way."

"I understand, you are a young boy coming into a time of your life that is confusing, so I just want you to know I am here, and I would like to be your friend."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I was almost 14 for that conversation.

After that, I don't know why I decided to make her a confidant.

"Christian, I'll need you to work late tonight, the front windows need cleaning as well as the entry door."

"Yes, Mrs. Lincoln. I'll need to let my parents know."

"No need I have already told your mother and I also let her know I will be dropping you at home afterward."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lincoln, I need to get my normal work done."

"Of course, boy get that all done."

Boy? When did she start calling me boy? She is a very strange person. Well, I'll have money tonight but no drink. Damn, maybe a trip to Dad's study will be enough for tonight. I have nothing and no one. Elliot has a girlfriend, several as a matter of fact. I have girls that want to be my girlfriend, but they all want to touch. I have watched them when they have had boyfriends. They are all over them. Me? I'm afraid I will be stuck with my hand for the rest of my life. There has to be a way. Maybe my issues with touch will go away in a few years, something has to give. I mean, Mia can touch me a little, but she is my sister, so maybe that's why. Then there is my Ana. Her dad hates me since I've been getting into trouble and fighting. I'm not even allowed back over to hang out in Steeletown. I miss Ana and our little house.

I go there sometimes at night to think. I hope Ray never catches me or he will probably kill me. My mind is overrun with numbers, it's crazy but I can almost see them in the air. I can't tell anyone that or they might lock me up in the looney bin! Ha-ha. Math class is one of the classes I am passing. I can take any exam in any math class on any given day and pass it hell I would ace it. I can almost see words too. I'm passing language arts class too. It bothers me to read something without correct word forms, punctuation and all that shit. I have also read all the required reading for every language arts class probably up through college.

Suddenly I'm brought out of my thoughts.

Mrs. Lincoln grabbed my hand.

"Boy you are way into your thoughts. You need to save that for your time, not mine. You need to work. Get this done; I don't want to be here all night."

"Um I'm sorry, I was just thinking about school."

"Your mother tells me there are only two classes you are doing well in. Why don't you come to my house on Saturday morning? We can talk about school and other things that are bothering you."

"That's okay I'll be fine."

"No, I insist boy."

"Why do you keep calling me boy?"

"Because you are a boy. I want to call you that, but just when it's you and me. Do you mind that?"

"I guess I don't care. It's not like I'm here all the time."

"Good, it can be your work name, so you know when you are with me you pay attention. You mustn't tell your parents or anyone they may not like it. I want you to learn to focus. Is that alright with you, Boy?"

"I guess it would help me to know to pay attention."

"Yes, and when you please me, you will get paid, and when you don't please me, I will take away from your earnings, does that sound fair to you?"

"I don't know, maybe. I need the money."

"Then you will have to continue to please me."

Shit! I have to get my head away from that. I haven't had these thoughts in my head in years, why are they coming to me now? I sometimes think that what Elena did was wrong, but how can I. She helped me in so many ways. I learned to control, and I learned to curb my temper. I also learned how to dance, how to pick the best wine, how to treat a woman, I also learned how to please a woman, how to make her body feel pleasure beyond that of any regular man.

"Christian, I hope you didn't mind your father and me making such a big deal of your birthday this year."

"Mom you know I hate my birthday so why did you bother. Is it punishment for all the trouble I have caused? You and dad don't understand what I go through. The frustrations I feel every single day. No one can touch me. Everyone looks at me like I'm some monster. I get mad, and then I lose it. I fight because there is no other way."

"You are not a monster, son. You are a wonderful, intelligent young man with such promise. We are trying to show you that. We are trying to make you see just how much worth you have. Celebrating your birth is a wonderful thing. Your being born was the only way I could have you as my son. I would do anything to help you Christian. You need to tell us what it is that has you feeling so out of control, as you have put it so many times. We have to find yet another school that will accept you. This will be your third school. Tell me what your father and I can do to help you?"

"There is nothing mom. You should have just left me in Detroit. I have to go to work. I am sorry I am such a disappointment to you and dad. I'll be late tonight, Mrs. Lincoln told me she has extra work for me to do."

"Boy, I am very pleased with your work tonight. I would like for you to come by my home tomorrow afternoon. I will talk to your mother. Linc has made some improvements, and there is ruble to be cleared from the back of the house."

"Yes, ma'am. What time would you like me to be there?"

"Come by early, say 8 am. I don't want you working too long in the heat."

"Yes, ma'am. I won't be late."

I have been thinking about everything these last few days. I have also been working from this hotel suite. Video conferencing when necessary, phone calls emails, and texting Ana. She is finishing up her exams today, and her dinner is tonight. I tried to get Elliot to come and surprise them, but he said he has plans. Mia isn't back from Paris until next week. Mom is planning a big family dinner party. Oma and Grandpa Trevelyan will be there along with Mom's sister Aunt Trudy and Uncle Max. I hope no one else is coming. She is planning on Kate, Ethan and their Dad and of course Ray and Ana. I should talk to her about turning it into a graduation/welcome home party for all three of the girls. It's time to take a shower and get ready for dinner at Ana and Kate's.

APOV

I got up early today and made a chocolate cake that I promised Christian. I went for a run and then read over my notes. I know that I did well on my last final exam. I already knew the subject well as I've been reading all of the books since I could read. Most of the exam was on Tess and some about the author Thomas Hardy. This afternoon I sent out my resume to three different publishing houses in Seattle. I can't wait to see if they are interested in me.

The salad is done, and the lasagna is ready to go in the oven. After I put it in the fridge, I go to take my shower and get ready. Kate should be home soon so she can get ready for tonight too. I can't wait to see who this new guy is. He has my best friend Kate completely smitten.

"Hey, Ana." Kate greats me all smiles.

"Hey, Kate. Are you ready to tell me about this mystery man?" I'm trying to get this info from her, and she laughs and says you will meet him with everyone else. Well, I'm not everyone else I'm her best friend. Grrrrrr!

I'm ready, and the table is set, and the lasagna has ten more minutes and it is done. Kate buzzes in the guests that have arrived, and Jose and Ethan come in the door. Now just waiting on our guys. There is another buzz at the lobby door, and Kate buzzes Christian in.

Christian comes in with the wine, and I put it in the fridge. We all turn around to look at Kate because she just buzzed in our last guest. She is anxiously waiting by the front door. There is a knock on the door, and she opens the door and Christian, and I start to go into the kitchen because it's just Elliot. Then all of a sudden Elliot grabs Kate and kisses her. Oh…Kate and Elliot!

Christian stands there and shakes his head and Ethan looks none too happy. My jaw has hit the floor, and I can't seem to shut my mouth. Jose doesn't have a clue to why we have these reactions and Christian says, "Lelliot, I thought you had plans?"

"Well, I do. This was my plan all along. I was sworn to secrecy and couldn't say anything. I like my balls attached to my body."

Eewww… Elliot, Kate and his balls not what I want to think about.

We all sit down to dinner, and we have a nice Pinot Grigio with dinner and then a nice dessert wine with our chocolate cake.

"Now that dinner is over guys, I need some help. I thought we could move the furniture and have some space to dance," Kate says looking hopeful.

"Katie, if we stay here and dance Jose and I won't have anyone to dance with. Why don't we catch that band that playing down at Miller's? We could all have dance partners then," Ethan states.

I have to intervene here, "I don't want to go out. The whole purpose of having a dinner party was to have close friends over to celebrate. But if you feel you want to go then go, I won't be upset," I say this to Jose and Ethan because they might feel like a third wheel.

Jose decides to suggest a proposal for him and Ethan, "Hey, Ethan why don't you and I go on down to Miller's and see what action is there. The four of them could stay here and continue their celebration."

"Great Idea Jose. Let's go. You don't mind do you sis, Ana?"

"No," Kate and I answer together, while Christian and Elliot smile with approval. They helped move the furniture for our dance floor before they left promising to call and thanking us for dinner. They also congratulated us on our finished exams.

Christian takes control of the music. He has his iPod in his jacket pocket and places it in the docking station and starts his playlist which begins with 'I've Got You Under My Skin" by Frank Sinatra.


	8. Chapter 7

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 7**

APOV

I can't believe that Christian and Elliot are here with Kate and me. I know Kate has always had a thing for El and seeing them together now is so wonderful. Maybe he was waiting for Kate to graduate college like Christian said he was waiting for us. I like the sound of Christian and me being us. I hope that is what he is talking about. We have danced through so many songs, and now we are taking a break. They are all having a beer, and I think I will stick with water.

"Ana, why aren't you drinking a beer? We don't have to go anywhere."

"I know Kate; I don't think it's a good idea. You know how I am with drinking, I don't do it. Other than a few glasses of wine. I had those earlier remember?"

"Christian, how long are you going to be here in Portland?"

"Ana, I wish I could stay longer than Sunday, however, I do need to get back to Seattle. I have to catch a flight Sunday late to make that trip to Taiwan."

"Oh, I forgot you had that coming up. When do you think you will be back?"

"Hopefully everything will be done, and I can come back Saturday. I want to be back in time for dinner at Mom's Sunday and Mia will be home."

"I know I can't wait to see Mia, I miss her so much."

"I can pick you up for dinner Sunday. I know mom expects everyone there. You know what that means."

"Yes, I do. I will make sure Kate knows so she can tell Eamon and Ethan. I will also let my dad know."

"Good. Now how about another dance."

"I would love that. It looks like Kate and Elliot went to her room."

Christian pulls me to him, and his face is so close to mine, I so want to kiss him. He starts to talk, "We could make our way to your room you know."

Holy crap! I would so love that, but I don't know if I'm ready for that. I mean, yes, I know him well enough, but we are only starting to talk to one another. I need to know what we are. Friends, friends with benefits(ewe), girlfriend/boyfriend. This is so important to me. Here goes.

"Christian, we need to talk before anything like that can take place."

"Okay, what do you need to know? I have had several partners in the past, no one current. I am monogamous in my relationships. I have a clean bill of health. I have always used condoms along with birth control on her part. I don't want any diseases. I have also wanted to prevent any unwanted pregnancy. I do want children, but with the right person. Since that person is you, I still want to wait until the timing is right. Now, what do you say?"

"Well, that is all great. I'm happy that you have always been careful. What I need to know is, what are we? Friends with benefits…Ummm girlfriend/boyfriend? Christian, for me to go there with you, I have to know. I have always wanted everything with you. Except for the two kisses with you when we were younger and that one kiss with Jose, I have never done anything with anybody. I do have a clean bill of health, as you put it. I am on the depo shot for female issues. No diseases or babies here. Someday I too want children with the right person. Christian, I am still a virgin. I have saved myself for the one person that I will spend the rest of my life with. I have always hoped that it would be you, but I would like to hold off on that. I want to know more about where we are. Are we always just going to be friends, or are you my happily ever after?"

"Anastasia, I am speechless. Give me a few seconds here to digest this information."

"You are still a virgin, how is that even possible in this day and age? I mean I believe you, don't think otherwise. You are just so beautiful, and guys have their eyes on you all the time. I am ecstatic that you have waited. I'm sorry I didn't. Waiting is not a problem for me, now. I want to be your happily ever after because I know you are mine. I agree that we need to see where this takes us. I do want to spend the night with you even if it is just holding you all night. Please, Ana let me stay with you. I want you to be my girlfriend, since I have never had one, this will be a first for me. I also need to explain some things to you but would like to wait until I get back from my business trip."

Wow, I can't believe all he has said to me. He wants me to be his girlfriend, and he says that I am his happily ever after! Holy shit, I want him now, but I will wait. I want to hear everything that he has to say when he comes back.

"Okay Christian I will listen to you when you get back, and I would like for you to stay over. I would like you holding me while I fall asleep. I want to be your girlfriend too if that is what you want."

"Ana, you have no idea!"

After that Christian pulls me closer to him and kisses me with so much passion and what feel like … Love. With all of that said we head to my room and I quickly go into my bathroom to change into my pajama pants and matching top that has the thin straps. I come out, and Christian is taking off his clothes, once he is just in his boxer briefs, we get into bed, and he has me face away from him. He then holds my back to his front, and if we were any closer, we would be one person. I giggle to myself at that thought and fall into a blissful sleep.

CPOV

I'm laying here in Ana's bed holding her close to me. Not how I saw this night ending. I thought I would have my wicked way with her somehow though I'm happy with laying here holding her. I wish she could go with me next week, but I know she has to pack up this apartment with Kate and move to Seattle. That reminds me, Taylor will be with me so I could assign Sawyer, Ryan, and Reynolds to help the girls move. I do believe that Elliot is their only help. Since I will be gone it only makes sense to have my extra security to help them out. I can't stop watching Ana sleep. She is so beautiful. This is my new favorite thing to do. I hope I get to indulge in this more, a lot more. I need to get some sleep. I hope that I can get through the night without nightmares. Sometimes I can get a little rough with them, and I don't want to hurt Ana. I soon fall into a peaceful sleep.

I wake to so much light in the room. What the fuck? I'm in Ana's bed alone and I slept without any nightmares. Not only that it is 9 a.m. and I never sleep that late. I don't have anything to do today, so I'm not late or missing anything, but still, I have never slept past 6 a.m. I find my jeans and put them on, and then I find my phone and see I have several missed calls from mom and Taylor. I call Taylor to see what is going on.

"Sir," Taylor answers the phone on the first ring.

"Taylor, Is something wrong? My phone was on silent, and I just woke up."

"Sir nothing is wrong. I haven't seen or heard from you, and I was checking on you. I did talk to your brother, and he said you were still asleep."

"Yes well, I will let you know if we make any plans and if we need you to drive us. Thanks, Taylor."

I hang up before giving him a chance to say anything. I go to the En suite and take a piss and then use Ana's toothbrush and head out to see where everyone is. Before I leave Ana's room, I remember Mom called, so I return her call.

"Christian, I'm so happy you've called back."

"Good morning Mother. Is everything alright I have several missed calls from you."

"Yes, everything is fine. I didn't mean to be so persistent and interrupt your business."

"You are not interrupting. I just woke up."

"You aren't sick, are you?"

"No mother, I have never felt better. What is it that you need?"

"Well, I can't believe that I planned dinner for Sunday when that is the day of Ana and Kate's graduation. So, we will move it to the next week, and make it the welcome home/graduation party. You will be back by then, won't you?"

"Yes, mother I will be back, coming back the day before. I'll let everyone here know about dinner but honestly mom I think everyone thinks it is for next Sunday. I know that is what I thought and planned for."

"Oh, who is everyone? Where are you?"

"I'm in Portland mother for the graduation on Sunday. I am at Ana and Kate's. Elliot and I are here visiting."

"That is so nice dear, but you said you just woke up."

Nothing gets by Grace. It may take a minute sometimes, but it doesn't get passed.

"Elliot and I came by last night for a celebratory dinner Ana and Kate were hosting for the finish of their exams. Ana cooked her lasagna, and it was delicious. We had wine, and so we all just stayed here. I will let the girls know of the change, and we will see you next weekend."

"Okay, thank you, son. Tell the girls and Elliot I said hello. I am just so excited; I can't believe I got all confused on the dinner date. Well, I will arrange a nice BBQ and the party will be fun for the girls."

I am finally able to get off the phone and head to the living room.

APOV

Since Kate's cooking skills are very limited, I have decided to cook breakfast for the four of us this morning. I put the kettle on for my tea and make a pot of coffee. I know everyone else here will want their coffee. I am going to make pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and homemade biscuits. I make the biscuits first and put them in the oven and set the timer. I put the bacon on slow, I don't want it to cook too fast. I decide to make some sausage for sausage gravy to go with the biscuits. While I make the pancake batter Elliot comes out in his blue jeans and no shirt. His hair is a complete wreck!

"Good morning Banana, thank you for making the coffee. Kate and I moved our party to her bedroom and continued to drink and talk among other things," Elliot says this and wiggles his eyebrows at the last part.

"Eeeeewww, Elliot, I don't need to know about yours and Kate's private party."

"Hahaha, just teasing you, you know I don't kiss and tell." He winks at me and I hand him some pain reliever.

"You're welcome for the coffee and breakfast will be done soon."

"You are the best Ana."

"I smell coffee. Oh my god Ana you are the best roommate ever, and you are making breakfast too?" Kate comes into the kitchen and grabs her a cup of coffee and gives me a hug.

"You're welcome Kate. I figured the two of you wouldn't be moving too fast this morning. Besides, I wanted to make breakfast for Christian." I smile really big and Elliot's eyes get big.

"Wait are you saying my brother spent the night here?"

"Yes, he did."

"Well shit, where is he?"

"I left him in bed sleeping."

"Ana he never sleeps this late. You know even as a kid he was always up early."

"I know but he is sleeping peacefully so hush before you wake him. If he is sleeping, then he must need it."

Kate puts her two cents in, "So the two of you slept in the same bed?"

"Yes, we did, and we only slept so don't get all what happened and tell me everything Kate. We talked last night and then we went to bed and fell asleep holding each other. Those are the details and that is all you are getting."

I stick my tongue out at her and Elliot and they go about drinking their coffee while I finish the pancakes, bacon and eggs, and the sausage gravy. The biscuits turned out perfect. Kate helps me set the table and as I place the butter dish, jelly and marmalade on the table Christian comes in with his sexy tousled hair and jeans on. Did I mention that my almost-boyfriend is sexy as sin! Well that would be Christian.

"Good morning Christian." He gives me a shy smile and walks over to me and kisses me on the lips and says, "Good morning baby, breakfast smells delicious."

"I'm happy you think so. Have a seat, would you like a cup of coffee? If so, how would you like it?"

"Black with a little cream and thank you."

I leave the dining room and get Christian's coffee. I come back with my tea and his coffee and sit next to him at the table. While I finished cooking, Elliot helped Kate put the furniture back. Elliot is sitting across from Christian and Kate across from me. Then all of a sudden Elliot says, "So bro, how was your first sleepover?"

Christian just looks at him, and when he swallows his food, he tells him, "Well Lelliot, it was very good. Best night's sleep I have ever had and no nightmares. Fell asleep with this beautiful woman in my arms, so I would say all in all it was a great success."

He smiles his big smile and continues his breakfast. Elliot sits there dumbstruck. I have to check on him though Elliot is never speechless.

"Elliot, are you okay? I mean I already told you two this, well not in those words, but I told you."

"Yes, you did little one, but the details that you left out are what have me stunned speechless."

"Oh, and El, Kate, Ana, mom called and said she was planning this dinner Sunday and invited everyone but has to cancel because it is the day of the graduation. So next Sunday, a week from tomorrow, she is having the graduation/welcome home party."

We all have to laugh, Grace loves her parties and is so excited she forgot the actual ceremony. Everyone helps clean up breakfast, and Elliot and Kate take a shower and leave to do whatever they have planned. Christian left too. He needed to do a few things but will pick me up at 6 pm for dinner. I can't wait.

I get dressed in a lovely sapphire blue dress with a white belt, I wear a pair of white pumps and grab my white clutch purse. I put my hair up in a sexy messy bun and do my little bit of makeup. Mascara and lip gloss are all I ever wear. I remember when I was in high school, and Kate, Mia and I were going to a school dance, not a fancy one, but Kate and Mia went all Joan Jett meets Barbie on Christian and me happened to stop by his parents' house, and he looked pissed.

 ***Flashback***

"Mia, Kate I don't know about this. You know I don't wear makeup that much. People are going to laugh. I just want to go looking like my normal self. And my hair, what's wrong with just a ponytail," I say this as I look at Kate and Mia in horror for what they have done to me. Don't get me wrong, on the right person this would all be so beautiful, but I am not that person.

"Oh, come on Ana you look great! Girls would kill to have your features and hair. Tell her Mia. We are not wrong here."

"I don't know," Mia pipes in "Why don't we get mom and dad's opinion and go from there. If they don't think it looks alright then you can change it but otherwise you are going to go looking all beautiful this way."

I don't like it, but I follow them down to the Grey's family room to find Mr. Grey and Dr. Grace. When we get there Christian is there visiting with them. He takes one look at me and he looks pissed and walks through to the kitchen and out the back door. I follow because I want to know why he is pissed at me.

"Christian, what happened, are you mad at me?"

"Ana, what is all that…that…crap on your face? And what happened to your hair?"

"Well just two words, Kate and Mia. I hate it but they tell me it looks great, and" then I was cut off by Christian, "It looks horrible. You are too beautiful to need any of that shit. Fuck, Ana please wash that off before you leave and fix your hair, I don't think it compliments you at all. Your beauty is too natural. Promise me you will fix this before you go to your school dance."

"I promise Christian, but you have to tell Kate and Mia you said it has to go. That way they will leave me alone."

"I can do that, now hurry so I can get a hug before I leave, I don't want to risk getting that goop on my clean shirt!" I giggle and run into the house to fix this mess.

 **End flashback***

I still have to giggle about that. When Christian went in the house, he let Kate and Mia have it and they never tried to Joan Jett/ Barbie me out again!

Christian picks me up and takes me to a nice little Italian restaurant. We both have the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo and a small salad. Christian ordered us some wine, and everything was perfect.

We get back to mine and Kate's apartment, and Christian walks me to the door, kisses me goodnight and tells me that he will see me at graduation tomorrow. He has to give a speech and wanted time to go over it, and said I needed a good night's sleep to be well rested for the events tomorrow.

I get inside the apartment and find Kate at the table working on her laptop.

"Hey Kate, what are you working on?"

"My speech for tomorrow. And before you say anything, yes, it is done, I was going over it making sure that it is perfect."

"I'm sure it is."

"So how was dinner, and where is Christian? I figured he would still be glued to your hip," Kate says as she is laughing, as I pout when I answer, "I like him glued to my hip. He had to go back to his hotel to make sure his speech for tomorrow is perfect as well. Where is Elliot?"

"He got a call this afternoon; there is a problem at one of his construction sites. He will be back in the early morning."

Kate saves her document so she will be able to pull it up on her tablet tomorrow and we go to bed. My dad will be here in the morning, sadly though my mom can't make it. Nothing surprising there. She didn't make it to my high school graduation. I wonder if I get married will she make it to my wedding, or better yet will she try to come when I have kids someday. No matter Ray will be there. He is the best dad ever.

Here we are, the ceremony is starting, and Kate is about to make her speech. She will nail this she always does. How does she look so comfortable up there? She probably isn't even the slightest bit nervous. She was born for this. Me not so much. They wanted me as co-valedictorian, but I told the dean if he didn't mind me throwing up on the stage instead of speaking it would be fine. He agreed that we would have Kate. She can give a speech, and we can save the faculty, students and honored guest from the projectile vomiting show that I would bring to the stage. Christian is speaking today too, and I can't wait to hear what he has to say.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen.

My Name is Kate Kavanaugh, and today, I graduate with my bachelor's degree in journalism/literature. I am honored to share the position of co-valedictorian of this graduating class with Anastasia Steele who is receiving her bachelor's degree in English literature. Today we close a chapter of our lives, one we shared studying various topics of our diverse interests. We have spent four years preparing ourselves for this very day. I am proud to be here with all of you as we go our separate ways to begin our careers, to use all of the knowledge bestowed upon us through the faculty here at WSU…

And so, I would like to congratulate every one of us for a job well done and wish all of you, from my co-valedictorian and myself, the best of luck and prosperity. Thank you.

I love Kate. She didn't have to mention me, but as always, Kate being Kate will be there for me whenever she feels it is necessary. Her speech was a bit long, but at one point just before the end she did apologize and told everyone it was because she was speaking for two. She can be funny too. I'm brought back to the here and now as Christian is introduced.

"I'm profoundly grateful and touched by the great compliment accorded to me by the authorities of WSU today. It offers me a rare opportunity to talk about the impressive work of the environmental science department here at the university. Our aim is to develop viable and ecologically sustainable methods of farming for third world countries; our goal is to help eradicate hunger and poverty across the globe. Over a billion people, mainly in sub-Saharan Africa, South Asia, and Latin America, live in abject poverty. Agricultural dysfunction is rife within these parts of the world, and the result is ecological and social destruction. I have known what it's like to be profoundly hungry. This is a very personal journey for me…."

 _(Christian's speech taken from Fifty Shades of Grey by E.L. James)_

As Christian continues with his speech, I remember when we were younger that he would throw a fit if someone dared to waste food. I never understood, and no one ever told us why he was so adamant about wasting food. We all knew of the touch issue, but it was never that way with Mia or me for whatever reason. His mom told us he had been abused as a toddler, up until he was adopted, and could not bear to be touched at all. I accidentally touched him one day as I was about to fall, and I grabbed onto him to keep from landing on my backside. His eyes grew large with fear then suddenly he was okay and confused. He later showed me the scars on his chest and back from the cigarette burns his abuser saw fit to place there. I was utterly horrified. No one should ever do that to anyone let alone a toddler. I shudder thinking about it. I'm brought back from my inner thoughts when everyone erupts into a round of applause and standing ovation for Christian.

They start to call the names of the students so I will be here for a while. When they finally call my name, I walk across the stage, Christian reaches to shake my hand and hand me my degree, he pulls me closer to him he kisses my cheek and then says, "Congratulations Anastasia." I smile up at him and exit the stage. When I leave the stage, everyone is gawking at me. I smile and walk back to my seat until it is over.

I find Kate and her family, and they are talking to Ray. The Greys are here too, minus Mia. I really can't wait for her to come home. She will be back Friday and Kate, and I will be moved into our new apartment, and we are having a girl's night. Mia is going to spend the night in our guest room.

"Congratulations Annie. I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry your mom couldn't make it."

"Thanks, Dad, and don't be sorry. Mom could have come if she wanted to."

Christian is walking towards us now, and he greets my dad, "Mr. Steele, it's really good to see you again."

"Christian. I had no idea you were speaking today."

"Yes, the university asked. I donate money to their environmental department, and they are making headway with some of the new ideas. So, I keep funding."

My dad was so angry at Christian's behavior when he was a young teenager. With his fighting and drinking, he didn't accept him back in the fold so to speak until he had proven himself, which in my dad's eyes, didn't happen until Christian turned 18. It took Christian three years of good behavior to prove himself to my dad. I smile at the thought. Christian started to worry that he would never be good enough for anything in Ray Steele's eyes.

"Christian I see business is doing very good these days. What do you have planned for your near future?"

"Well, Sir…"

"Cut the Mr. Steele, and Sir shit Christian you are a grown man, and we have known each other a long time. Just call me Ray."

"Oh, umm, yes sir, I mean Ray. Thank you. I am going to Taiwan tonight we are purchasing a shipyard over there which should help make us a ton of money. More jobs here and there, so it's a win-win all around." Christian looks so proud when he talks about his business.

"That's good to hear son."

"Ray, can I have a word with you in private?"

What the hell is he up to?

CPOV

I really must do this. I know how much Ray didn't like me before my senior year in high school. Who can blame him? I was out of control, and when I began to get control, or I should say when Elena took control. She helped me to focus on school, and she taught me a lot of good things. dancing, wine, education. She also helped me to believe in myself, that I could have a successful business. Now I have my business, and I need to have the woman I want by my side to share everything with.

"Ray, Ana and I have recently reconnected. I have taken her to dinner, we have had lunch and what I want and would like is your permission… I would like Ana to be my girlfriend. I will always respect her and protect her. I'm crazy about her, and I have waited for her to graduate from college before even thinking about pursuing dating or any relationship. I promise you I can and will take care of her."

Ray looks at me and as good as I am at reading people, I cannot read this man. I'm sweating bullets here.

He clears his throat and begins, "Christian, I have known you since you were ten years old. I watched you become a very troubled teenager then all of us watched as you pulled out of that and showed all of us how responsible you could be. You then went on to Harvard, which you dropped out after a year because you wanted to start your own business. Now we all, and when I say 'we all' I am referring to myself, Eamon, your mom, and your dad, thought you had lost your ever-loving mind. However, you have shown us in just a few years how successful you could be. You made your first million in just the first year. You helped me help Annie to focus on her schooling, so she didn't have to get a job. Which I appreciate more than you will ever know. I knew this day would come. I would have been disappointed had it not. You have my blessing to date my daughter, and when the time comes, which it will, you have my blessing to marry her. I think that covers everything, except I cannot wait to watch the show because you will undoubtedly buy her gifts and she will go off on you because she always says she does not need a lot of money. So good luck with that. You will need it."

Ray walks away from me, and I am left speechless. He is right though she will hate me spending money on her. But I will have fun trying.

Everyone is leaving to go out to dinner, and I must head back to Seattle to get ready to leave.

"Ana, may I see you for a minute before we all have to leave?"

"Of course, Christian."

"Ana, I would like to ask you to be my girlfriend, I know we just started talking, but we did discuss this. I wanted to talk to Ray first before making it official. I wanted his blessing, which he gave. So, what do you think? If you want to wait until I come back to give me an answer I understand."

"I don't need to wait Christian. I would love to be your girlfriend." She is smiling from ear to ear, and she is so fucking beautiful. I pull her to me and kiss her on the lips.

"I have three of my security detail that will need to earn their pay while I am away, so I am sending them to help Elliot get you girls moved this week. Let me know what day you plan to move, and I will let them know. Their names are Luke Sawyer, James Ryan, and John Reynolds. Elliot knows them."

"Thank you, Christian, that is very sweet of you to send help. I think we will need it. I was kind of worried that we would take the whole week to move. Kate and I will not be much help moving the heavy stuff especially on the stairs."

"I will call you when I can, and I will also text you. Do you need anything else? The guys will bring a truck so don't worry about renting one. If there is any extra expense, Sawyer will have a card to cover it. Not arguing. I want you moved into your apartment in Seattle by the time I get back."

"Well, Mr. Grey you are very bossy. I won't argue with you this time, but this cannot continue."

"We will see, and you have no idea how bossy I can be."

With that, I kiss her one more time, and I leave with Taylor to go back to Seattle and head to Taiwan.

 **Disclaimer: I used Christian speech from Fifty Shades of Grey because my brain quit working! lol**


	9. Chapter 8

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 8**

 **CPOV**

Today is Wednesday. I have a dinner this evening to close the deal unless something else comes up. I hope not. I know Ana and Kate are moving tomorrow, and I can't wait to get back to Ana. We are a couple now, and I would like to start being one. I am planning to do some research on this because I have no fucking clue what to do, and I would rather not ask Elliot. I think if push comes to shove; I will maybe talk to Taylor. He knows how this shit works. I don't know anything of hearts and flowers. How hard can it be anyway? Before I head out for dinner, I want to check in with my girl. I know it is only 2 a.m. so I'll text, and she will get it when she wakes up.

 ***Hey Baby, I miss you so much and cannot wait to be home to see you and spend time with you I hope everything with your move goes as planned tomorrow. I have a dinner to attend in an hour hoping all goes well so I can get the hell out of here. Laters Baby xoxo ;)***

I get up to get in the shower and I hear a text message alert on my phone. I grab my phone, and it is a message from Ana.

 ***I miss you too, and I cannot wait for you to be home. We have everything packed and ready to go, and we can start moving today. We are expecting Luke, James, and John at nine in the morning. Elliot can't help today because he had only planned for tomorrow. We are going to move all the boxes and smaller stuff. Beds and couch and tv will go tomorrow. Hoping to see you sooners rather than laters ;) xoxoxo Ana***

 ***If you are moving in seven hours shouldn't you be asleep? I hope I didn't wake you. ***

 ***No, you didn't wake me, we just finished up, and I will be fine. We plan on getting all this done, and the guys bring in the kitchen boxes first Kate, and I will unpack the kitchen while they bring in the rest. We want to get the bathrooms done and at least hang up our clothes then head back to the old apartment eat and then go straight to bed. Then tomorrow we can empty other boxes while the guys bring in the furniture and they are going to put our beds together and hook up the tv to the satellite, and we should be good. ***

 ***ok well get some sleep now and I will see you soon. ***

 ***ok goodnight Christian xoxoxo***

 ***goodnight Anastasia xoxoxo***

Now to get my shower and get this dinner over with. Forty-Five minutes later Taylor is pulling up to the restaurant. I go in and find Brandon Chen. He is an ancient man, stubborn, and I expect him to throw a wrench in the works this evening.

Two hours later I am heading back to the hotel with Taylor, and I am pissed beyond pissed. The fucking asshole! I knew he would try this shit now I am stuck here for God only knows how long. If this doesn't get cleared up in a couple of days, they can kiss my ass. I sit at the table in the suite and start to work, laptop on and notes beside me. I had scanned all the notes that Ana took for me when we were younger and decided to open that file on my laptop so that maybe I can find some way to deal with these fuckers. I want to buy this damn shipyard, but I'm not going to spend every fucking penny I own on it. I continue to look through the notes and I find a few things. Then it hits me, I have this, and by tomorrow afternoon I will have my shipyard and be able to leave to go back home to Seattle, to Ana.

APOV

I am so tired. I don't want to get up, but I have one hour before the Grey moving team is here. I need to get up and get showered. We got bagels and some fruit for breakfast. God forbid we should try to do this move without breakfast. Christian had called someone and had bagels, and the fruit sent over, oh and let's not forget coffee and tea. He is, without a doubt, the best boyfriend ever. Kate was awake when the food was delivered, and she woke me up excited about bagels. I guess it doesn't take much for Kate. Okay, so I'm excited too. I grab my phone from my nightstand and send a quick text to Christian thanking him for our breakfast which I will enjoy as soon as I get my shower.

It's nine and Luke and his team are here. They came in and went through the apartment to assess the process in which they will begin.

"Miss Steele, did you want this done in any certain order?"

Oh no we are not having that all day, "Luke, my name is Ana, and this is Kate. I know how Christian is, and he is not here, so I don't want this move to be so formal. We need to be on a first name basis. Please, I will talk to Christian when he comes home because I will not be Miss Steele or ma'am."

Luke looks at me as if I have grown another head. "I'm sure that Mr. Grey would not approve."

"Well he is not here now, is he?"

"No, he is not …. Ana"

I have to giggle because the look on his face is priceless. Kate and I laugh.

"Okay, Luke we don't care what order you load the truck, the only thing we ask is that you load the kitchen boxes last so they go in first so we can keep busy while you guys unload everything else."

"Yes ma'...Okay Ana we've got this." They head off to start loading boxes.

"Ana, do you think that maybe we could take more today? I mean if we have the tv for entertainment, a mattress to sleep on, a lamp for light and we already have our overnight bags and shower stuff."

"That is a great Idea. Then we wouldn't need the big truck tomorrow, and we could sleep in the living room, and this will be great. Let me talk to Luke."

I talked to Luke, and he thought that was a good idea. So, they moved our mattresses to the living room, and they loaded everything from the apartment. Kate and I will sleep here tonight, and tomorrow we will only need Elliot and his truck to take our mattresses and tv, and then we will have all day tomorrow to set up the new place. I can't wait!

Elliot showed up as planned, and we loaded our two mattresses and the tv. Two boxes with our bedding in them, and we put the lamp in the back of Kate's car. I am driving Kate's car since my car died, and she wanted to ride with Elliot. When Wanda, my car, decided to die and she couldn't be revived, I decided not to get another car until we reach Seattle. I have two job interviews next week, so I need to car shop soon. I want to get something that isn't as ancient as Wanda was, but I want something less than five years old.

Elliot is happy he has so little to take in the apartment. When we get to the apartment in Seattle Kate helps take her mattress up to the apartment and in her room, and then I help take my mattress up. Elliot gets the rest while Kate and I start unpacking the living and dining room. By five o'clock we have the living room and dining room done, and we have our bedrooms almost completed. We did the kitchen and bathrooms yesterday. The only room that needs to be done is the guest room and to finish our bedrooms, so we decide to stop for dinner. We order Chinese takeout and while we wait there is a buzz from downstairs. It is a delivery for us? Kate lets them up and answers the door. A bottle of wine and some flowers and a few balloons, and a note from Christian.

 _Ladies, Congratulations on your move to the big city. Enjoy the flowers and wine._

 _Christian xoxo Laters!_

Christian is so unexpected. Kate brings in the flowers and places them on the dining room table, and I get some wine glasses. The three of us sit and talk and eat our food that finally arrived and drink the wine Christian sent for us to enjoy.

It's Sunday and time to leave for the party at the Greys. I haven't heard from Christian, I don't even know if he has made it home yet. I decide to get dressed and go to the party maybe his mom has heard from him. I don't know what else to do. I can't miss the party; Grace is throwing this party for Mia, Kate and I, so I'll go and try to have a good time.

My phone pings and it is a text message. I look and see it is finally Christian.

 ***Anastasia, I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, been very busy getting this deal done.**

 **I will be at the party, just getting back so going home to get showered and changed and will be there shortly. C ;) xoxo***

 ***Welcome back can't wait to see you! A xoxo***

Kate is riding with Elliot and I take her car. I didn't want to leave to get there as early as they did. Forty-five minutes after they leave, I decide to head towards Bellevue to the Grey Mansion. When I arrive, I am greeted by Grace and Carrick, and they hand me an envelope with a card in it to congratulate me on my graduation. Of course, they put a Visa Gift Card in it. I wish they wouldn't do that, but it is tradition to give the graduate money. I thank them and head towards the backyard. The backyard looks like it did for all those party's Grace had while we were all growing up.

Games for the kids to play, but now the kids are all grown. The tables set up with food and coolers set out with plenty of drinks. There is also a bar set up so that we can have alcohol if we want. I notice Carrick made it to his grill and standing with him is Eamon and my dad Ray.

"Hey, daddy!"

"Hey Annie, did you and Kate get moved Okay? I'm sorry I couldn't help, I had to work, and I didn't have the time to take."

I give my dad a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Oh, no dad it's fine. Christian sent some of his security to help. He said they needed to earn their paychecks while he was out of the country."

"That was nice of him. Are the two of you getting along these days?"

"Daddy, I know Christian talked to you, which was sweet, so I know you know we are a couple now."

"Well, I know he will treat you right. Just like Elliot will treat Kate right."

I look around and see that everyone is here except for Christian. I know he will be here since he said he just had to go home to get showered and changed. I'm sitting by the pool watching everyone talking and laughing when my dad comes up to me.

"Hey Annie, can you do your ole' man a favor?"

"Sure daddy, what is it?"

"Well before coming here today I was sitting in your old 'Steeletown,' and remembering all you kids playing there and I was in your little house, and I remembered when I first made it for you. I had my new grilling tools I was going to bring over to show Carrick, and I left them on the table in your house, could you be a dear and go and get them for me?"

I laugh at his silliness but tell him, "Of course daddy no problem. If Christian gets here before I get back will you let him know I will be right back?"

"Sure will Annie girl" he winks at me, and I head to 'Steeletown.'

I go into the backyard, and I see several bouquets of wildflowers, my favorite. I open my door and sitting in one of the small chairs is Christian.

"Welcome home Ana," He says while he takes my hand and pulls me to him. I sit down next to him because I'm too tall to stand in here anymore, but then Christian sits on the floor, and he pulls me to sit on his lap. He kisses me like his life depends on that one kiss.

"Hey, why didn't you come over to your mom and dad's?"

"Well because I wanted to talk to you, and I didn't want to do that there or show up and leave right away. I arranged this with your dad, and he will tell my parents we will be along in a bit. At least I hope we will."

"Why would you say that Christian, what's going on?"

"I need to tell you some things and after you may not want to be around me and then you can go to your party, and I'll go back to Escala.".


	10. Chapter 9

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 9**

 **CPOV**

As I waited for Ana to get here, I went back to the first time I went to Elena's house to do yard work. Got my first blowjob but still was a virgin. It was about six months of 'training' as she put it before I got to fuck her for the first time.

 *****Flashback*****

"It's about time I was able to get you here to my house. There is a lot of work to be done. Boy, you will work in the yard until I call for you to come into the house. I have an extra special reward for you today, if the work is done and done to my specifics. Also, boy, while you are working at my home you will refer to me as Mistress. Do you understand?"

Elena was suddenly very strict and had a different posture about her. I immediately answer her knowing that she would take away from my pay, "Yes, Mistress I understand."

For the next three hours I worked on the backyard removing branches that had been cut and raking the leaves and other tree debris that littered the Lincoln's backyard. When I finished, I didn't know what to do so I just kept walking in the backyard going over everything making sure I had it all done and to Mistress Lincoln's specifics. She then came to the door and called for me. When I looked up, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was dressed in this black outfit, it was leather and had chains adorning it. It is made of leather and fishnet material. I can see her tits and I can feel my dick harden, she was so fucking hot. Why is she dressed like that in front of me? Hell, I'm just some horny 14-year-old teenager.

"Come here boy. It looks like you have done everything as I ask. You will receive your whole pay for today plus you have earned your bonus," She says this as I walk to her with my eyes wide open.

"Thank you, Mistress, I am happy that you are pleased with my work today."

"Come with me boy, I am going to show you a room that will be just for you and me. Mr. Lincoln doesn't even have the privilege to see this room."

She takes me to a closed door and unlocks it. She ushers me inside and down the stairs. I just stare at all the things in this room. It is like a dungeon only it has a huge bed on the other side of the basement. I don't know what to say. I have never seen anything like this in my life, other than the dungeon looking torture things you see in the movies. Some of this stuff is confusing.

Mrs. Lincoln is walking around and watching me when she finally says something, "Boy when you come here to work you will finish your work and then there is a bathroom over there," she pointed behind me by the stairs.

"You will shower and then you will ready yourself for me. When I come down here, I expect you to be ready. What I am going to teach you is control, self-control. You will not fight anymore, you will not drink anymore, and you will have better grades in school. You will make something of your life. You cannot do that if you are not doing well in school. I expect you to excel in school. You have the brains for it so I will expect nothing less. Before you make your way down here there will be food and drink for you on the patio when you are finished working. When you have done everything to please me you will be rewarded.

I will fuck you or I will suck your cock. Maybe both, your behavior will determine your reward or rewards. Should you not do everything I ask of you, there will be punishment. Now today you have pleased me, so I want you to go and take a shower. Leave your clothes in the bathroom so you can put them back on before you go home. You are not to tell anyone of our meetings and what we do. It is nobody's business but ours. I will give you a set of rules for you to follow, and you will follow these rules even when you are not with me. This teaches you discipline. You will also learn impeccable manners as well as other fine etiquette. Now I can see that you are very well endowed for such a young man. I will teach you how to please me and I will please you when I see that you have earned a reward. I will not keep you long today. I want you to shower then I will suck your cock and you will read over the rules and remember them. They will stay here so you will have to remember them. After that you will get dressed and go home and I will see you on Monday."

I think I'm in shock, but I hurry to the shower and then I come out naked. She is standing there waiting for me. She tells me to go over to a specific spot and kneel. I put my hands on my thighs, sit up straight and cast my eyes down. I am not to look at her without her permission, and I am not allowed to talk or make any noise without her permission. This is unreal. Man, if Elliot only knew, he would be so jealous. Mrs. Lincoln was going to suck my dick because I pleased her today. This should be good. Better than any of the easy girls at school can do probably. I am in. She promised she wouldn't touch my chest and my back. She knows I can't deal with that.

 *****End Flashback*****

"Ana, I don't mean to scare you but what I have to tell you might be shocking."

"Christian, I don't care what you have to say. Nothing will change the way I feel about you."

"You say that now. Just promise me you will listen to everything and then when I'm done you can leave, or you can ask questions or both. I will be honest with you on everything."

"Okay, I promise to listen to everything before saying a word."

"Ana I'm going to start from the very beginning. Before I was adopted. The reasons for my touch issues, and my fuckedupness."

Ana nodded her head in understanding and waited for me to continue.

"I was born in Detroit Michigan and spent the first four years of my life with my birth mother, Ella. She was only 16 when she had me, and I have no idea who my biological father is. He never was around and never came forward before I was adopted. I don't know if anyone knows. I never have, and I am fine with that.

Ella was addicted to crack, and she was a prostitute to help pay for her addiction. She had a pimp that would come by to make sure he got his money, and he would beat me, and if I hid from him, he would find me and pull me out to the living room and beat me or kick me around. He smoked, and he would put his cigarettes out on my chest or on my back. Ella was always too high to care. There wasn't very much food at all, and when she finally overdosed and died, I was left for four days alone with her body. I didn't understand that she was dead, I covered her up with my little blankie and tried to get her to warm up. She was asleep as far as I knew, and she was cold.

I would drink from the faucet but other than some frozen peas and a few pieces of stale bread there was nothing to eat in the apartment. When the pimp finally came over, he cursed a lot then took some money from her purse and then left. Not long after that, the police showed up, and I was taken to the hospital where Grace was on duty. I was malnourished to the point that I was so small for my age. I was severely dehydrated and had bruises and burns on my body." Ana has tears flowing down her cheeks, and she manages to speak, "Christian, I had no idea. I know I said I would be quiet, but I need to get out of this little space. I need some air."

We step out of our little house, and she walks around a little bit. Then we sit on the picnic table so that I can continue.

"As you know when I was about 12, I started slacking in school and fighting, I was very frustrated. Puberty was going strong, and I didn't know what to do. By the time I was 14 I was a mess. Hormones raging, and I was out of control. By then I was on my third school, and my parents were not happy. I had started drinking too. I wasn't allowed to come over here anymore. Your dad hated me then. He didn't want me anywhere near you. I felt lost not being able to be near you. I would come to 'Steeletown' in the middle of the night sometimes. It made me feel closer to you.

The summer before I had to start my third school, I started working for Mrs. Lincoln at her beauty salon. Eventually, she started calling me boy all the time. If I got in trouble or didn't do something right, she would take away pay from me and said I had to earn it the right way. She said she wanted to nickname me boy while I was working so I would know that I needed to listen and pay attention. If I fucked up, she would take it out of my pay. Once I had all of that down to a science, so to speak, she started me working in her yard. I learned the first day working in her yard what BDSM is.

She made me her submissive for five years, but I cut it off when I went to Harvard. I just wanted to concentrate on school and graduate early. After graduating early, she loaned me the capital I needed to start my business. She introduced me to some clubs that I could go to and practice BDSM. I couldn't be touched, so being in control and binding the woman's hands above her head, behind her back or to something I was able to have sex without being touched. I became a Dom with Elena's help, and once I was making millions, I had my own dungeon which I prefer to call my playroom. Elena found me a few subs. They signed NDA's, and we had contracts. The contracts stated what we would and would not do. Soft and hard limits, rules, punishment. I provided a new car and a wardrobe for them. I never bought them jewelry. To me, that was too personal. They had to give me their clean bill of health from their doctor and had to be on birth control. I always wore a condom, I just needed the sex and the control, I didn't want a family. I didn't want intimacy.

I was working on building my empire. After college and then training to be a Dom, I had everything I needed. Or so I thought. In the two and a half years since I became a Dom and had my own playroom, I have contracted six women. I hadn't had anyone since my last contract ended two months before Elena was killed in the accident. After she died, her lawyer called me to inform me that she had named me in her will. She left me everything. I went to her salon and went through the office to make sure any of her personal effects were not there when I sold it. I donated the money to a charity, and I haven't been to the house to go through anything. After what I found in the salon safe, I'm afraid to.

I must go to the house and make sure nothing is there that can link me to her and the lifestyle. I realize after hours of therapy that Elena groomed me and turned me into her sex slave and because I was a horny little bastard, I didn't know it was wrong for her to do that. Maybe I did, and I didn't care because she was sucking my dick and I was fucking her throughout my teens, so yes, I didn't care. I now see how wrong it was. I found pictures of her and me that she took and had in her safe at the salon. I destroyed the pictures."

I stop talking and look at Ana, and she is sitting there crying. I reach over to her, and she lets me pull her to me so I can hold her until she is done crying.

"Christian I always had a bad feeling about her, Mia and Kate did too. We didn't know why. She was an evil person. What do you think you'll find in her house?"

"I don't know baby I just need to check it out and get rid of that house. I will have the whole thing remodeled and put up for sale. The basement dungeon needs to be dismantled discreetly. Then I can have the rest done after that. Before I can do any of that, I have to go room by room including the attic and find anything she has kept over the years. Taylor is going to help with this. He has a couple of friends that he trusts that are going to help."

Ana just sits there looking at that ground in deep contemplation, and I have to wonder what she is thinking. I hope this is not too much for her.

"Ana, I never wanted to tell this to anyone, and it wasn't until she was dead, and I found those pictures in the salon safe that I realized just how wrong everything she did was. That is when I decided that I will no longer be with another submissive. When I did that, I started therapy again. Elena made me believe I didn't need any of that. Dr. Flynn is my new psychiatrist, and he is good. I will tell you more in time, but I really don't want to talk about this anymore, apart from answering any questions you might have."

Ana doesn't say anything for the longest time, but I will give her time. She will need it to wrap her head around all this shit.

"Christian, I will have questions. However right now I think I will just digest this information, and we can talk another time. This in no way will change the way I feel towards you. Why don't we join our family and just have fun today?"

I can do that. I will give her the time she needs, I just hope that it isn't too much time.

We arrive at my parent's house and make our way to the backyard. We greet our parents and look around to see who is here. There are a lot of people here. People I don't know. Young people. Young men in particular. Who the hell are these clowns? I see Ana's 'friend' Jose. I only met him the one time, at the dinner party. I didn't much care for him then, and I certainly don't now. Ana dated him for a short time, and by the way, he looks at her he still wants her. He is heading over to where we are standing. I put my arm around Ana and pull her closer to me the whole time watching his reaction. Yup, just as I thought. He has a look of disgust for only a slight couple of seconds. He approaches us and tries to hug Ana, which becomes a one arm half-assed hug on my girls' part.

Good Girl. He then just nods slightly, in my direction.

"Hey, Ana!" I can hear the disappointment in his voice. Ana speaks before I can.

"Hi Jose, it's good to see you. I didn't know you would be here today. You remember my boyfriend, Christian." And there it is. He looks like he could vomit.

"I didn't know he was your boyfriend, Ana. I thought you two were just friends. You also told me when we broke up that you didn't want to date because you wanted to focus on your studies. I thought I would wait until after graduation and we could start dating again."

Ana looks at Jose with a look of shock.

"I told you then Jose that I didn't want to date you and that I was just going to go on and keep to my studies. I told you that I didn't feel the same as you and that we could only be friends."

Have I said how amazing my girl is?

"I don't remember you saying that about just being friends. You said, for now, Ana, which indicates that a future time is possible."

I can't take this anymore I have to put my two cents in, "Mr. Rodriguez, please mind yourself. We are at a party, and this is my parents' home. If you cannot control your voice and stop bringing attention to this little show you will be asked to leave."

"Don't worry I was just leaving. Ana, I will call you later, and we can finish this talk. In Private."

He gives me a hateful glare as he says this. Then Ana decides she needs to take care of this mess now, "You know Jose. You are changing around what I said to you. You are acting like I am your girlfriend that you just caught cheating. For one I am not your girlfriend, I am Christian's. Two I am not the type of person to cheat so stop trying to make me feel that way. Don't bother calling me. I don't want to hear from you. If I talk to you again without witnesses, who knows what you will try to say I agreed to. Please just go!"

"Ana I …." Jose tries to speak, and I cut him off, "Will you be leaving on your own or should my security detail see you out?"

With that Jose leaves the party, but I have a feeling this is not ending here. "Excuse me, baby, I need to take care of something," I say this to Ana as I pull my phone from my pocket and then my eyes meet Taylor's for a split second. He knows I want a private word with him.

We walk into the house and go straight to my father's study. We walk in and Taylor pulls the door shut and I begin, "Taylor I want someone to follow him. I don't trust him, and I don't know what he is capable of if anything. I also want you to contact Welch. I want to know everything about this asshole. If he has a sealed juvenile record, I want to know what he did. I don't like the way he looked at Miss Steele, and I certainly don't like the tone he used with both of us."

"Sir, I will get right on that. I don't trust him either. I was watching him closely. The night of the dinner party when he made plans to go out with Mr. Ethan Kavanagh, he never went. I didn't think too much into it. I thought he just had a change of mind Sir. Now I'm not sure that was all entirely true. I will investigate everything we can find on him, and I have already made a phone call to a man that I use from time to time. When the time comes, he will make an excellent CPO. With that said, I will get to it."

Taylor walks out of my dad's study and I head back outside. Back to Ana. I hate to think what he would have planned had I not started seeing Ana. He just gives off a bad vibe, and I don't like it.


	11. Chapter 10

**All characters and familiar story line belong to E.L. James**

 **Chapter 10**

 **CPOV**

I want to take Ana with me back to my penthouse to have some more alone time with her, but I'm not sure she will agree. She is having fun. Elliot is heading my way, so maybe I can pass a little more time.

"Hey Bro!"

"Hey Elliot. How are things going with Grey Construction?"

"We don't need to talk business today Christian, but Grey Construction is doing great! I saw you came with Ana, how are things with the two of you?"

"I wish I knew El. I had to talk to her about some things about myself, things I'm not so proud of. I just didn't want to start a relationship and her not knowing things. I don't need her finding out things, and then it hit her by surprise. I want this to work with her. She is all I have ever wanted, so I wanted to start with honesty. Enough of about that, how are things with Kate?"

He suddenly has this big ass grin across his face, "Oh man, I never would have imagined me with Kate. I ran into her one day, and we started talking about the old times growing up, and I asked her out. I took her to dinner, and I just can't stay away from her. I think that she could be the one Christian."

"Wow Elliot, who knew. You and Kate and me and Ana. I hope that doesn't mean Ethan is going to go for Mia. I'm afraid I would have to beat the shit out of him!"

"Me too Bro! But we don't have to worry about Ethan, he is too busy with Eric."

I can't believe Elliot just said that. I mean that is great that he is gay and won't be going after Mia. Never did care for the little fucker anyway. He's hidden it well. I thought after our dinner he was going out with that Jose fucker to troll for women. Too bad Jose isn't gay.

This party just doesn't seem to want to stop. Kate's dad made his excuses and left and just after Ana's mom and dad went home. Now to get Ana to leave with me.

"Christian!" Oh god no, not Lily! I can't stand that girl. She is always trying to get me alone, and that is never going to happen!

"Lily."

"Oh, Christian this party is so much fun! Why are you just standing over here by yourself? Why don't you come and dance with me?"

"I really don't want to for one and the most important reason (besides I can't stand you) is my girlfriend would not appreciate me dancing with anyone but her."

"You don't have a girlfriend, Christian. Otherwise, she would be here."

"Oh, but she is here" and just then out of nowhere is my angel.

"Hey Christian, I'm sorry I've been all over the place instead of right here with you. I hope you'll forgive me?" She looks up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"No worries baby, I was enjoying watching you have a good time at your party. Are you about ready to go? I thought we could go back to my new apartment so I can give you the grand tour."

"That sounds perfect! Oh hi, Lily I didn't see you there. If you'll excuse me, my boyfriend and I are just on our way out. We can talk another time, okay?" The look on Lily's face is priceless! I hope she will leave me the hell alone now.

We meet Taylor at the car and head over to Escala. I hope Ana likes it. Maybe she can help me decorate it because I know nothing about that shit, and I would rather not have Elliot's flavor of the weekend three years ago decorate. She is good, but Gia is such a bitch, and she is too touchy for my liking. I don't know what Elliot was thinking with that hook-up. She worked on a project with him and then the project ended, and he screwed her brains out for three days. Now she tries to get me, but no thank you I don't want or need my brothers' leftovers. He warned me she might come on to me because I guess she dated a guy that had three brothers and she fucked each one of them. I would rather my Ana help me decorate, not some slut. I have lived in Escala for almost two years, but never thought about decorating. It does seem cold and colorless. We reach the underground garage, and I help Ana out of the car, and we take the elevator to the penthouse condo. We step into the vast foyer, and I open the doors and gesture for Ana to go ahead of me.

"Oh my God Christian this place is so big," Ana says as she looks around the great room.

The ceilings are two stories high and so are the windows that overlook the Seattle skyline. It is a stunning view. I take her on the tour. To the left of the great room is the kitchen, which is all new with the best appliances and gadgets. The island in the kitchen is between the kitchen and great room. It can seat up to six people. To the right of the great room is the gas fireplace and a short hallway. On the left side of the hallway is my master suite. Across from that is one of the guest rooms with En suite. On the side where the kitchen is, by the entry, are stairs to the upper level where there are four bedrooms all with Ensuites. Between the stairs and kitchen is another hallway. The first door to the left is a powder room. Across the hall is Gail's office and the laundry facility. At the end of the hall is a door that leads to the staff quarters and the service elevator. To the right of the kitchen is the dining room, my study and the library. Next to the entryway to the left is the security office along with the media room.

"Christian this place is so huge, why so big? I mean you never have parties or have anyone over. I can't believe this. And why no color, I mean aside from artwork on some walls there is now color or any family pictures."

"You know I am no good at that kind of thing so maybe you could help out and I can get this place in shape. There is one more room upstairs that I didn't mention. I had it added and that is why the kitchen, dining room, my study and the library all have lower ceilings. I added another 'bedroom' with an En suite if you will."

"Is that where your playroom is?" She is so cute, she blushes as she asks me that question.

"Yes, Ana that is where the playroom is. I haven't been in there and I haven't had it dismantled yet…"

"Oh no, Christian don't get rid of it yet I want to see it, I'm just not sure I'm ready for that today."

"Okay I will leave it for now. Let's sit in the great room. Would you like a glass of wine? I have a nice white wine that I like. I think you will too."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you."

This feels so right having Ana here finally. I want this to be here home too she needs to feel comfortable here. She has the two interviews on Monday, but I don't know where. She won't tell me because she said it will jinx the interviews. I know she is worried I will buy the company she wants to work for and make sure she has her dream job. So, sue me, I do want all of her dreams come true. I will just have to sit back and wait, then when I find out I will talk to her about buying the company she will be working for.

APOV

I can't believe this apartment of Christians. It is ginormous! I love the kitchen and I love the library. I can't wait to be able to sit in there and read a good book. I like reading on my tablet or phone, but sometimes you just need a book in your hands, the smell of the paper, the feel of the paper or hardback cover. We have sat here and talked for hours and I feel so comfortable just being here with him.

"Christian, it's late. I should go home, you need your sleep, and I could use some too. It's been a long day. Plus, I have my interviews tomorrow."

"It is late, so why don't you spend the night and we could have breakfast together. What time are your interviews?"

I am happy he finally stopped asking where I have my interviews. "The first one is at one o'clock and the second one is at three." Christians face lights up with a big huge smile.

"Perfect, see you could spend the night, have breakfast with me before I leave for the office."

"I don't know Christian. I mean yes, I would like that I just don't want to, you know, I don't think I am ready for anything to happen yet."

"Ana, I would never push you to do anything. I promise I will wait for you to decide if you want that with me. You can even sleep in one of the guest rooms. However, I would prefer you next to me in my bed."

"Okay, Christian, I will stay. I would prefer to sleep in your bed too. I like sleeping next to you."

APOV

I just love Christian's apartment, but it desperately needs color. Not a lot, but just enough. I know with what I have in mind he will love it. I'm not sure I want to see what's behind that locked door upstairs. I mean that will just show me the depths of Mrs. Lincoln's depravity and how it all came down on Christian. I think that I will let him know that. I really don't believe that I can have a relationship like that of the BDSM lifestyle. I hope that Christian can get past that; otherwise we will be lost. I think I could probably do some of the toys as they are called. Maybe being tied up in our bed. Anything other than that I don't think I want to explore.

After laying here for nearly half an hour sleep finally finds me.

I wake up, and it is daylight and much too bright for my liking. Christian is nowhere to be found. I find a new pair of jeans and a blue button up blouse, bra and panties laying across the chair in the corner near the bathroom entrance. I quickly get up and go to use the toilet then take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I dry my hair and put it in a high ponytail. I slip on my shoes I had on when I came, just a pair of sandals and go in search of my boyfriend. I find him at the breakfast bar having coffee and reading the newspaper. Mrs. Jones, his new housekeeper is making breakfast.

"Good Morning Miss Steele, would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes, please and thank you. Please call me Ana."

"See Mrs. Jones, I told you she would say that. She is very stubborn so don't think of it as being unprofessional, think of it as, well, it's Ana. Once you get to know her, you will understand."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Grey. What would you like for breakfast Ana?"

Oh my gosh, she is so sweet. For an older woman, she is beautiful. I think I am going to like her a lot. Maybe I can get her to help me with decorating this place.

"Christian, if you don't mind, I would like to borrow Mrs. Jones. I would like to have her help me to brighten this place up a bit. That is if she doesn't mind helping."

"That would be fine baby. Just ask her, she has a credit card for household items that would cover anything that you need to buy."

"Oh, that will be great. Mrs. Jones, I would just like the same as Christian for breakfast if you don't mind. I would also like to stay after Christian leaves for work to talk to you about something I could use your help with…a project."

"Certainly Ana, it would be my pleasure."

"Great. It won't take long then I will call a cab to get home."

Christian looks like he is about to spank me. Hahaha, he is too funny. "Ana, I do not want you taking a cab. I have Sawyer here that will drive you home. Matter of fact he can drive you to your interviews today, just so you don't have to rush through traffic."

"Christian, my car is at home, I don't mind him taking me home, but I can drive to my interviews..."

"Ana, as your boyfriend I would like to do this for you. I can do so much for you, and I want to. Please, let Sawyer take you to your appointments and then back to your apartment when you're done. Or you could come back here."

I look at Christian and let him know I will be going home tonight.

"Christian I'm going home tonight, I will text you when I'm done with my interviews and when I get home, and you can call me after you get home. Kate and I are supposed to have dinner together tonight, just her and I. I'm cooking. I would hate to let her down. It's homemade pizza night. Thank you It would be nice having Sawyer drive me today." He kisses me on my forehead and pulls me close. I love the feeling of his arms around me holding me tight.

"Thank you, Baby, I know you will do great with your interviews. Now I have to go to work, and I will wait for your text messages, and then I will call you tonight."

Once Christian left for work, and I finished breakfast I sat with Mrs. Jones and we talked about what we can do to make this place look like a home and not a museum. I want to pull some colors from the art he has already that way it will all tie together. Now I'm on my way to my first interview.

That was a quick interview, which tells me they already have a person they want to hire, so now I have a ton of time to kill.

"Sawyer, since I have enough time and I haven't had lunch how about we go to the little eat-in deli on 4th?"

"Sure Miss Steele."

"I think I have already told you to call me Ana. Stop being so serious, and I do expect you to eat lunch with me. I know you haven't eaten."

"Okay, Ana. I'm not sure if the boss will like that or not."

"Well you don't worry about Christian, I will talk to him, and besides you are driving me today, so I'm in charge!"

"As you wish Ana, I'm not going to argue about that."

We go to the deli and find a table in the back and sit and have lunch. I still have thirty minutes until I need to be at SIP. I sure hope I get this position because this is the one I want…Assistant to the fiction Editor. Jack Hyde is his name, and I have heard he is a bear to work for. His last assistant lasted 14 months. She finally quit with no notice. Well, he can't be that bad. Andrea's been working for Christian since he needed to hire an assistant, and she does a great job dealing with his mercurial self. So hopefully I will match up with Mr. Hyde as Andrea matched up with Christian. Not everyone is meant to work together. I have Sawyer take a ride through the park to kill some more time. I want to be early but not too early. I don't want to seem desperate.

SIP isn't a large company, and it is very laid back here, by the looks of things and the way everyone is dressed. I'm greeted by Clair, the receptionist. "Hi, welcome to SIP."

"Thank you, my name is Anastasia Steele, and I am here to see a Mr. Jack Hyde."

"Oh yes, I see your appointment right here. I'll let our head of HR know you are here. You will be meeting with both of them," She says with a smile.

"Please have a seat, and Miss Morgan will be down to get you."

I sat down in the waiting area and waited for about five minutes and then this woman came into the reception area calling my name.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes, I'm Anastasia, but please call me Ana," I answer reaching to shake her hand.

"Okay Ana, it's nice to meet you, my name is Elizabeth Morgan. I am the head of the HR department here at SIP. You will be interviewing with myself and Mr. Hyde today. Just follow me."

"Great! I'm anxious to meet Mr. Hyde. One of my professors from WSU said that he would be good to work with. I could really learn a lot from him. He had only wonderful things to say about Mr. Hyde."

"He is one of our best fiction editors. He has been in this business for many years and has worked in New York and Chicago. However, before he came here to SIP, he worked for a publishing house in Detroit Michigan."

"I know I did my research and it looks like he would be a wonderful person to work with and for. I really hope to get this position, I know I could learn so much from him." Before I know it, we have talked all the way to the small conference room. Elizabeth opens the door and motions me inside.

"Anastasia Steele?" Hyde questions standing up and greeting with an outstretched hand.

I reach out and shake his hand. "Yes, please call me Ana. It is very nice to meet you Mr. Hyde." He chuckles a little and says "Please call me Jack. I insist. Being called Mr. Hyde makes me feel much older than I already am."

"Thank you, Jack."

We all three take a seat at the table. I hand Mr. Hyde and Elizabeth each a copy of my portfolio. It has a copy of all my transcripts from grade school until I graduated from college. It has info on any and all achievements along with my part-time employment from when I was a teenager. Letters of personal reference as well as one from Mr. and Mrs. Clayton. I worked for their hardware store all through high school. We sit quietly as I wait for them to briefly look over my portfolio.

"Ana, this is impressive. I don't think I have ever had a person to interview with me with such a complete portfolio."

"I knew from the time I could read that I would go to college, my dad Ray encouraged and helped me save everything from the time I started school. It wasn't until I was in high school that I learned what a portfolio actually was and what it was for and that's when I started putting this together."

"You only worked through high school, why not through college?"

"I had a monthly stipend put in my account, so I didn't have to work. My dad didn't want me to work through college, he wanted me to focus on my studies." Well, I didn't lie really, but it is none of his business where the money comes from and why I didn't work through college. His next question really threw me off.

"So, I see you have a personal reference letter from Christian Grey? The Christian Grey from GEH?"

"Yes…I grew up with him, he is one of my best friends and knows me better than anyone. I'm sorry Mr. Hyde, but these questions have nothing to do with the position here that I am supposed to be interviewing for. Would you like to know more on that subject?"

"I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Your portfolio is very complete so I can get all my answers from this. I have now met you and see a face to go with the name. I can make my decision based on what I have and my impression of you. I was just filling in with some question about items in your portfolio."

"I'm so sorry Jack, I just didn't think of all that. Please forgive me. I would really love the chance to work with you and learn from you. If you have any further questions, I would be happy to answer them. All my contact information is completely updated. I hope to hear from you soon."

"No problem Ana. Don't worry and think that you've messed up. I like you. Let me go over your portfolio and talk to Miss Morgan and then we will get back to you by the end of the week. Do you have any questions for us?"

"Yes, I do. When would you need someone to start? I just want to make sure I have everything I need should you choose me for the position."

Elizabeth answers this one, "In two weeks. Our girl here that is leaving has given us a big heads up that she is going on maternity leave and will not be returning. She will be here for three more weeks and one week for your training. So, if you could start, providing we choose you for the position, in two weeks that will give you a week of training with her. We usually don't afford people to do training per se, but this isn't your usual situation. Hannah is a wonderful young woman, and we appreciate that she is doing this for us."

"That sounds perfect. I just moved back here, and it will give me time to get settled and all. I really hope to hear good news from you by Friday."

We all stand, and I shake hands with both and head out to meet Sawyer and go home.

I get home and head up to the apartment to make dinner and call Christian. I decide on sweet and sour chicken and yellow rice and broccoli with a side salad for dinner, Kate loves it so she will be happy with dinner tonight. I call Christian, and it goes to voicemail, so I leave a message, "Hey you, just wanted to let you know I am all done for the day. I am making dinner for me, and Kate so call me when you can." I hang up and get started on dinner.

"Honey I'm home! Dinner smells delish! You made my fav Steele! You are the best wife ever!"

"Kate you are crazy! And if I ever wanted a wife, I guess you would do. Ha ha, how was your day honey?"

"Oh my God Steele it was the best. I am going to be following some of the reporters for a while and then I will get a shot. If they like what I write it will go in the paper and I can have a chance at being a reporter. So how did your interviews go?"

"That is great Kate! My interviews went Okay. The first was just weird, I mean the place was so uncomfortable. I don't even know why a writer would go with such a stuffy place. The second interview couldn't have gone better. Mr. Hyde was impressed with my portfolio and how complete it was. I must remember to call Ray and thank him for that one. I think I have a shot at that one. Mr. Hyde was a little strange and ask question not pertaining to the portfolio or the job. I called him out on it, and he apologized and explained that my portfolio was so complete that he was just asking some question pertaining to the portfolio and things to see who I am and if I will be a good fit for this position. He seemed genuine so I let it go. He assured me that my actions did not waver whether I get the position or not."

"That sounds positive. So, you spent the night with moneybags Grey again, did you give it up to this time or does Mr. Christian Grey have another case of blue balls?"

"Kate! I told Christian that I wasn't ready yet and he totally respects that. I know I want this with him, and I told him so and he is being patient."

"What's the hold up? I mean you have known him forever and you know how he feels about you. I think he fell in love with you the first day you met."

"I know Kate. I'm just nervous is all. I will let him make love to me when the time is right. Christian respects my choice I just wish you would to."

"I do Ana, I'm just so excited that you two are finally together. You both deserve your happily ever after."

"Thanks Kate. So, what about El? Is he your happily ever after?"

"Oh, Steele he is fantastic, and holy shit his body is perfect. I think I have died and gone to sex heaven. But sex aside he is perfect, and I think he could be my happily ever after. We could end up sisters and with Mia too!"

"That would be great. So, do you have any pointers for me, for when I decide to, well you know…."

"Of course, I do. First of all, I hope Mr. Moneybags Grey knows what he is doing. I would hate for your first time to some bumblefuck bullshit. I mean when I did my first time it with that stupid shit from high school after prom and I was so disappointed. I should have waited like you did but hey then I wouldn't be able to give you some pointers. Once you get used to it and it doesn't hurt anymore you will know what to do. Always remember though to be a siren in the bedroom and a proper lady everywhere else."

"Oh Kate!"

"Well, that is what my Aunt said once. She said it will keep them interested in you and they will never leave. Hell, I figured she knows what she is talking about, Aunt Rebeka and Uncle Henry have been married for almost 40 years. She is my dad's older sister. I can't believe she hasn't been here to meet you before. I do think she came when you and your dad went on that camping excursion the summer before our junior year."

"Ugh! I hated that time. I never minded camping with dad, but that summer I thought if something could go wrong it would, and probably did."

We sit laughing and remembering that summer. We finished dinner and had some ice cream and watched some show on tv that didn't really make sense. So, I said my goodnight and went to my room to get ready for bed. It's ten o'clock and I still haven't heard from Christian. I decide to text him and tell him goodnight.

 ***Hey, haven't heard from you, wanted to let you know going to bed and wanted to say goodnight, I miss you - Ana xoxoxo***

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 ***Hey yourself, been busy, getting things done so I can have a complete weekend with my girlfriend…...what would you say to a weekend away just the two of us? Xoxoxo - CTG***

 ***That sounds perfect, where do you have in mind? ***

 ***That baby is a secret, get some sleep and I will call you tomorrow and you can tell me about your interviews. ***

 ***Ok, goodnight Christian xoxoxo-Ana***

 ***Goodnight baby xoxoxo-CTG***


	12. Chapter11

Everything Fifty Shades of Grey belongs to E.L. James

I want to take time to thank MrsCTGrey for being my Beta on this. I did put that in at the beginning when I reposted all the chapters. With that in mind I also want to say that any mistakes are mine!

Also, yes Elena is dead and staying that way! Jack is not going to be creepy, he will still have a significant role in my story, stay tuned to find out what that is. Jose and company will be the creepsters in this story. To find out who company is and how creepy stay tuned! Need a little time away for our wonderful couple first!

Chapter 11

APOV

I wake to the sound of my phone ringing. Who could be calling me...I look at the alarm clock, at 7 a.m.? I look at my phone thinking it is probably Christian because he is such an early bird, but it is a number I don't have saved and do not recognize. I decide to let it go to voicemail, and now I have to use the bathroom. Well, I am up now. After I finish, I brush my teeth and my hair, then head to the kitchen to make coffee for Kate and tea for me.

"Good morning Ana, why are you up so early? I didn't expect to see you until this evening." Kate is bright eyed this morning.

"I know, someone was calling my phone and it wasn't a number I recognized, so I let it go to voicemail then I had to pee, and now I am wide awake."

"I hate that. I would have answered and given them a piece of my mind. Wait, what if it was SIP?"

"Their day doesn't start until 8:30, so I doubt that. If it were, they would have left a message, and I will get back to them a little later."

"I don't blame you there. Hey, I have to get out of here before I am late, but we can talk this evening. Love you, Ana," Kate declares heading to the door.

"Alright get out of here. Love you too."

After Kate leaves for work, I start to clean up the apartment since I don't have anything else to do today when my phone rings, and it is Christian.

"Finally, I thought maybe you were mad at me because you hadn't called me earlier," I declare with a smile on my face.

He laughs, "Well good morning to you too. Sorry, I had an early meeting and just finished up. We started at seven this morning. How has your morning been? I thought I would be waking you up with my call."

"UGH! I wish. My phone rang this morning at seven. I didn't recognize the number, so I didn't answer. I stayed up and had breakfast with Kate before she left for work, and I started cleaning the apartment, and now I am talking to you."

"Did you figure out who called?" He inquires.

"No, they left a voicemail, I just haven't listened to it yet. It could have been a wrong number. I don't think the publishing house would have called that early and I don't expect to hear anything from them until later in the week," I explained.

"Yes, I would think they would wait until later to call you. So, what do you think about taking off for a few days? We could go somewhere sunny and relax, just the two of us." Christian questioned.

"I think that sounds wonderful! Where were you thinking?"

"Now that would be telling, and I want that to be a surprise," He says.

"Then how will I know what to pack?"

"Don't worry about anything, everything will be taken care of," Christian proclaims matter of fact.

"Christian! You don't need to buy me more clothes. You know I don't like it when you spend money on me," I protest.

"Ana, you are my girlfriend. I am your boyfriend. Boyfriends normally buy things for their girlfriends. It just so happens that I have more money than most, so I am going to buy you things. I know you don't like it. You are just afraid of what people will think and say. Stop worrying. I have known you since you were eight years old and I know you better than anyone. I know you want me and not the money or all the bells and whistles. Our families know, our close friends know, and no one else matters."

"I know Christian; I love you. I will let you this time, but please try not to be so over the top all the time. Save that for special occasions." I swear this man has more money than sense.

"I have to go baby, but I will talk to you later today. Call me if you need anything. I love you!"

I get off the phone with Christian and decide to listen to the voicemail. That is weird. Why is Jose's dad calling me? I write down the number he wants me to call him back on and decide to wait to call him when I finish cleaning. I hope that he is not on the Jose bandwagon because that is one ride I will walk away from every time.

CPOV

I just hung up from talking to Ana, so before my next meeting, I decide to call Caroline Acton at Nieman's to procure Ana's wardrobe for our extended weekend away.

With that done I get Andrea to secure the reservation for the weekend and ask Taylor to notify Stephan for a flight plan to get us to our destination. I have a lot to get done to take off for four days, so I get to it.

I have had back to back meetings today. Lunch was even a meeting. It was with Ros, but it was still a meeting.

"So, Ros how are things going with the acquisition of On Que Tech? We really could use this one so tell me what I want to hear?"

"Everything is going as planned and should be done by the end of the month. Mr. Fox agrees, and we are going over all the issues and dotting I's and crossing T's."

"Great! What did you find out about the lumber company? I want it so that we can take over what used to be Lincoln Timber. Talk to me."

"Well, they are willing to sell. The owner was waiting for one of his four sons to step up to the plate and take over; however, none of them wanted to. They have all found other interests and have moved on. He knows that you want his business and that you would be using it to supply your shipbuilding and more at the docks. I have Matt handling that one. He is going to have meetings with Mr. Clark, next week. I see no problems with that one. Those are the two most important acquisitions at this time. We are finishing up with several other projects, and I will email you all the details and send the papers through to you for your signature next week."

"Okay. I wanted to let you know I will be gone for four days. I am leaving tomorrow morning and returning Monday evening. I would like it if you could handle everything while I am away. I don't want to be bothered unless it is a dire emergency."

After I finish talking, I look at Ros, and she is sitting across from me smirking. She is the only person in this building that would ever get away with that.

"What? Why are you smirking at me, Ms. Bailey?"

"Oh, nothing Boss. So, where are you going and what is going on with you?"

"I do believe my private time is just that, my private time."

"Okay, does this private time include your long-time brunette beauty?"

"Keep your eyes on your brunette beauty and leave mine alone Ros."

I have to laugh at her. Gwen is a beautiful woman. The first time she introduced me I was in total shock because she is a knockout. My Ana has her beat though.

"Alright Grey out with it."

"Ros, I am taking Ana away this weekend. She finished school and is waiting to hear back from a publishing house for an opening she applied for. She wouldn't start for two weeks; therefore, I am taking her away for a few days so we can have some alone time."

"That's fantastic, Elliot and I have been saying for a long time you need to get laid. I guess when you get back everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows. You won't be so tense!" Ros is laughing her ass off.

"It's not like that. I will be patient with Ana; however, not so much with you or my brother. Don't make me fire you before I leave." We are both laughing now.

"Okay Boss, I have to get back to work. I can't take this anymore. Best lunch meeting we have had in a long time."

She is right about that. Ros leaves my office, and I get a call from Elliot.

"Hey Bro! I wanted to let you know your house in Aspen is finished. My assistant is sending pics through to your email."

"That's great Elliot. I'm planning a weekend with Ana; I might change things and go to Aspen instead."

"Well, let me know if everything is what you wanted and expected. I will talk to you soon. Give me a call next week, and maybe we can get together with the girls."

"Sounds good El. Talk to you soon."

"Andrea, change of plans for this weekend. Cancel the reservations I had you make. It hasn't been 24 hours so it shouldn't be a problem. I am going to Aspen to check on my house there instead."

"Yes sir, Mr. Grey. Will there be anything else sir?"

"Yes, have Taylor contact Stephen to change the flight plan to go to Aspen."

"Already emailed him, sir."

"Then that will be all, thank you Andrea."

Now to call Neiman's to change the wardrobe for Ana.

APOV

Now that I have everything done including my laundry, I guess that it's time for me to call Mr. Rodriguez.

"Hi, Mr. Rodriguez, this is Ana. How are you?"

"Ana, it's good to hear your voice. Please stop with all the Mr. stuff. You know I've told you to call me Jose or Jose Sr. if it makes it easier."

"Yes, I know, but ingrained manners get the best of me." I have to laugh to myself, "What can I help you with? I'm sure you didn't call to chat with me. You sounded kind of hesitant in the message you left."

"Well, Ana I want you to know that I talked to Jose…."

"Mr. Rodriguez, hold on." Manners be damned, "I don't want to discuss this with you. I am not going to apologize for breaking up with Jose. I didn't even want to date him in the first place. He wouldn't stop bugging me, so I agreed, thinking it wouldn't hurt and he would see that I don't have feelings for him. He kissed me one time in the two months that we were dating, and it felt wrong. I am now in a relationship with the man I want to be with."

"You're right Ana, and I shouldn't have brought it up. I don't want a strained relationship with you because of me and your father's friendship. I want you to know that I will not pressure you."

"Thank you. I do appreciate that. Is there anything else?" He still has not said what he called for. I can feel hesitation on his part.

"Ana, I would like to meet you for lunch next week. I will be in Seattle for business and would like to show you that I mean what I say."

"I'm going away for the weekend, well for a long weekend. How about I call you to set up a time and place when I am back? I am waiting to hear back from a few places about a job, the one I hope to get doesn't start for two weeks, so with that in mind I will be free to have lunch and maybe we can figure this out."

"Fair enough, I will wait for your call. I will be in Seattle from Tuesday through to the following weekend, choose a time and place and let me know. Goodbye Ana and have a safe trip!"

"Thank you. I will. I'll call when I get back. I'm looking forward to seeing you."

That was weird. I don't want to have lunch with Jose Sr., but he is my dad's friend. I don't want to make that friendship uncomfortable because I don't have feelings for one Jose Rodriguez, Jr. My phone pings to a message alert, it's a text from Christian.

*I'm in a boring meeting. The last one of the day then I will be finished. Please meet me at Escala for dinner. Come prepared to stay the night. I'd like to leave as early as possible. After breakfast that is. Don't worry about bringing anything a suitcase has been packed for you. *

I can't believe he spent more money on more clothes I don't need. I know it's useless to argue with him about it. I suppose I have to accept the inevitable. It is just a weekend worth of clothes anyway.

*I'm sorry your meeting is so, boring! LOL. What time should I head over to your apartment? And even though I don't need more clothes thank you for putting that together for me, you could have saved money by telling me our destination, and I could have packed accordingly, but I'm happy I don't have to worry with it so again thank you ;)*

*You are very welcome Miss Steele. You can go anytime, and I'm sure you can find something to keep you amused until I arrive. You are my girlfriend, and I intend on spending my hard-earned money buying things for you, we will discuss this again at some point I'm sure. See you soon. Sawyer is outside whenever you want to head over. *

*Ok, and you are right we will have to discuss these monetary issues at some point. Until then... I am leaving now. I have some things on decorating to speak to Mrs. Jones about, and I am all done with everything here. See you soon ;)*

I grab my laptop and head out the door to meet Luke. I hope that Mrs. Jones has a few minutes to spare.

CPOV

My meeting went an hour longer, and I couldn't wait to get home to Ana. I'm still not sure if I can do this relationship stuff. Though, for Ana, I will try. I know I don't deserve her and all her goodness and innocence, but when it comes to Ana, I am selfish.

Finding Ana at my penthouse apartment when I got there was the best feeling. I know I have to get her there permanently. Dinner was excellent, and after we watched some crazy show that Ana likes to watch with a bunch of scientists. It was kind of funny, but I was lost. She said she would make sure I see the show in its entirety. I won't understand until then.

All thoughts aside now, I can fall asleep with my beautiful girl in my arms.

Aspen, here we come!

Aspen next chapter them we'll have some Jose drama!


	13. Chapter 12

All things Fifty Shades of Grey belong to E.L. James

Chapter 12

APOV

After Christian and I had dinner at his place, I went back to spend the night at mine and Kate's apartment, because Christian said he had some work to finish up before our weekend. Now it is time to get up and get ready. Christian will be here in about two hours, and I need to take a shower and grab a few things. I know that he said I don't need to take anything because he has that sorted, but I have a few surprises for him. Kate and I did a little shopping. I just had to mention that I might just give up the ol' V-card this weekend and that's all it took for Kate to drag me to the mall. She said I needed to be prepared, so we also had a trip to the spa for the works. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted. Now I am freshly waxed, buffed and have had my nails done. It's nice, I always love having my fingers and toes done, and the French manicure look good.

I'm in the kitchen making coffee, tea, and breakfast. I wanted to make sure I have breakfast with Kate before she leaves for work and I leave for my weekend.

"Kate I'm going to miss you this weekend. I am so nervous, what if Christian doesn't like what he sees? What if I'm no good at this sex thing? What if…"

"Ana! Shut up! I swear if you keep second-guessing yourself you will remain a virgin forever and you may as well become a nun. You are beautiful, hell Ana, stop worrying. Christian loves you more than anything. The sex, well my first time wasn't great, you know that. Everyone's first time is different. I wish I would have waited like you did because Elliot would have been a much better choice for a first time. You waited, and if I'm not mistaken, you waited for Christian. You guys love each other and is going to be perfect for you."

"I know Kate, I just can't help but worry because I want everything perfect for Christian. I just hope that I'm enough, you know?"

"I know Ana. Thank you for breakfast. You go and have a perfect weekend, while Elliot and I will be having our perfect weekend here, or better yet, we are staying at his place. I have to go to work; I'll see you sometime Monday? Unless you stay at his place when you get back. Just call me or text me letting me know you are home okay?"

"Okay, Kate I will. Now go, or you will be late!"

I see Kate off at the door. I still have a little time, so I clean up from breakfast and when there is a knock at the door. I open the door and I am looking at the man of my dreams.

"Good morning beautiful," Christian says with the most beautiful smile and soft gray eyes.

"Good morning handsome." He just makes me melt when he grabs me by the waist and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Are you ready to go? I can't wait to get you away from here and from everything, so it is just you and I."

"Yes, I am. I just need to grab my bag, and we can leave."

"I thought I told you that you didn't need to pack anything."

"Oh yes you did tell me that, but it doesn't mean I listened completely. Kate and I went on a little shopping spree yesterday when she got home from work, she only had a half day, and I got a few things I thought you might like." I know I am blushing. I can feel the heat on my face, but it is worth the smile on Christian's face.

"Is that right? Just what did you buy?"

"You will have to wait. You are not the only one allowed to have surprises."

With that said he takes my bag and waits for me to lock up the apartment. We get into his SUV that Taylor is driving and head to Sea-Tac. We don't go to parking or to the departing gates. Where the hell are we going? Christian can see the confusion in my eyes, and he is just smirking at me. I can't believe it when we pull up to a private jet that has GEH in bold lettering and then Grey Enterprises Holdings under it in smaller lettering. When did he get a freaking jet? I wonder what else he has been hiding. I laugh to myself because Christian said he would own a plane one day. Well, we will be flying for a little bit, for how long I have no idea, but long enough to have a conversation about just how much he owns.

CPOV

When we arrive at the jet Ana's eyes grew big looking at it, and I have to laugh a little. I didn't tell her I own a jet. I didn't tell her anything about what I own besides the Escala penthouse. She knows now how many cars I own and of course she knows all about GEH, and my Catamaran 'The Grace", but other than that she knows nothing of what I own.

I can't wait to see what has been done to the house in Aspen. I know when I bought this property, I bought it with the idea of a place to get away to relax and hide from everyone. Well not my family, I was hoping that they would want to come along sometimes. Mom and Dad took us to Aspen many times when we were all young, and we all learned how to ski, and some of us learned how to snowboard, and by some of us I mean Elliot and myself. Mia didn't like the idea; she barely likes to ski. The parentals like to hang around the lodge.

I have a full weekend planned for my girl and me, and I hope she will like everything. I don't know what her surprise is, but I know what I hope it is. I'm trying to keep my control with anything to do with sex. That is harder than I thought it would be. Just looking at Ana makes me hard. Kissing her, well let's just say granite. I want her so bad, and I hope that she will see how hard I am trying. I'm going to tell her that I want more with her, but I just don't know how to do that or what more actually is. I guess I could just follow what feels right. We'll see.

After a conversation about everything I own, Ana now knows I own a helicopter, a glider, and a penthouse apartment in New York City. She couldn't believe that I had acquired all those things. I also informed her that when you make $100,000.00 an hour, you can have all that and more. She just sat there shaking her head. I know she doesn't like me buying things for her, but she needs to get used to it, as I will buy her the world if she would let me.

Ana as fallen asleep next to me in her seat. I told her she could go back to the bedroom, but she said she wasn't tired and wanted to look out the window. That lasted all of five minutes. So, I will just sit and watch her sleep to pass the time.

We finally reached our destination, and I need to wake up my sleeping beauty.

"Ana," I say quietly, and she swats me away with her hand. I have to chuckle because she is so damn cute. I try again a little louder and lean back, so she doesn't swat me.

"Ana, baby we're here."

She stretches and yawns, "Are you going to let me know where we are now that we are here?"

"I suppose; we are in Aspen, Colorado. I bought a place here, and El's company did some work on it, then a decorator he works with did their thing, and now it is done. I was going to take you somewhere else but got a call saying this place was done, so I needed to come to approve what was done. They kind of want their final payment. So, I brought you here, and you can take a look and give me your opinion. That would mean a lot to me."

I am rambling, I don't do rambling. At least I never did before. What is wrong with me, this is Ana. I have always been able to talk to Ana. She is my only friend; my best friend. However, all of the sudden I'm nervous and jittery and rambling. I need to get my shit together. Even though my soul feels calm in her presence, I am still a hot mess. I chuckle, thinking to myself what a mess this woman makes of me.

"Oh, Christian that is wonderful, I can't wait to see your home," Ana says with a big smile.

"You, my dear, are mistaken. I bought this house for myself and my family to enjoy, but I think that only with your help will it become a home," I say as I pull her to me and kiss her soft lips. "Now let's go, woman, we have a house to check over." I wink at her a take her hand as I lead her from the jet.

Taylor drives us to the house, it is only about a 30-minute drive or so, but the look on Ana face when she sees the house is excitement, wonder, and awe. I really don't know how to describe it. She is such a beautiful person, inside and out.

"Christian this house is so beautiful; it really suits you. But why have you bought a house with so much room and land?"

"Well, I guess I was thinking of my family. Mom, dad, Elliot, and Mia will all love coming here. But I also think I was waiting for you."

"Christian you always say the nicest things to me."

We go into the house together, and Taylor takes the bags to the master bedroom on the third floor. The house is really huge. There are four bedrooms on the third floor, each with their own bathroom, six bedrooms on the second floor, again all with their private bathroom. The main floor consists of an office, with a half bath, a sitting room, dining room, open kitchen, and family room, there is a small bathroom off the family room. There is also a four-car garage with staff quarters above it. There is a door to the garage from the kitchen with stairs to the security quarters. In the security rooms, there is the room with the cameras that watch inside the house as well as the four acres surrounding. The little hallway off the kitchen that leads to the door to the garage and the stairs to security quarters there is also a door leading to an apartment. This apartment is for the couple that tends to the house year-round. Mr. Benson takes care of the grounds and sees that if anything is broken that it is fixed while Mrs. Benson is the housekeeper. She is like Gail, only she is in charge of the Aspen house. The outside of the house is stone along the bottom, from the ground to about three feet up, then the rest is log. It is just one giant log cabin.

"Mr. Grey, I have lunch ready for you and Miss Steele at the breakfast bar when you are ready."

"Thank you, Mrs. Benson. I will get Miss Steele, and we will be down in ten minutes." She nods her acknowledgment and goes about whatever it is she does.

After lunch, Ana and I go into my office so that I can show her everything from the architect and the designer. I also showed her the before pictures. I hope she can sort this as I don't know anything about design.

"Christian, how long have you owned this property? It looks like all this was done in two phases."

"You are correct. I purchased it about six or so months ago. Phase I was updating the security and the fence that surrounds the property. It also included the apartment that was added for the groundskeeper and housekeeper, or property managers if you will. The Benson's take care of everything year-round, so I wanted them to have their own apartment. Phase two was updating all the bathrooms and the kitchen. The central fireplace in the family room had to have some repairs, I didn't want to take any chances as it is the only wood burning fireplace in the house."

"It feels very 'homey,'" Ana says as she giggles. God, I love that giggle.

"Yes, I guess it does. What do you think, do you like what they have done? Should I pay them or make them redo everything?" Ana laughs, but I am serious, if she doesn't like it, I will make them redo everything.

"Christian, everything is lovely; I like the rustic charm it has. I also like that the sitting room has more of a feminine feel to it. I think your mom will love that."

"Yes, Ana mom will love that, but I want to know, do you?" I could care less if anyone else likes the place as long as Ana likes it. I'm good.

"Okay, yes, I love everything here so pay the people the rest of their money, it was a job well done."

"Good, now that is settled how about we get ready and I will take you into town for dinner and maybe a little dancing if you are good."

We head upstairs, and I grab some of my things and go to the room next to ours to shower and get ready while Ana has the master suite to herself.

After a shower and putting on my clothes for our day out today I head back downstairs where Ana joins me a few minutes later.

"Christian your home here is beautiful, and the shower in your bedroom is wonderful. I almost didn't want to get out."

"I'm happy you like it, Ana."

We head out to enjoy some time in Aspen. I know she hates shopping, but I want to show her a few places, and hopefully, she will let me purchase a few items for her. I doubt it, but I can try.

At around six o'clock Ana and I head over to a nice French restaurant.

"I know you don't like to eat late, so I hope this place is alright. They have delicious food here, and the service is excellent."

"This is fine Christian, I don't mind eating late sometimes, just not all the time. It's really not good for you to eat and then go to bed. I do try to eat before seven in the evening. This restaurant and the time is fine by me."

"Good. I thought we could go to a club after then we can go home. We could make a fire in the fireplace in the family room or just turn on the gas fireplace in my room. It is up to you so you can let me know when we are on the way home."

"That sounds perfect. I do believe that your bedroom would be perfect Christian. I am not used to having staff around and do not wish to have an audience."

"Point well made as always Miss Steele." I can't help but chuckle, she is so innocent and sweet. I can't wait to make her mine. I just hope that tonight will be the night. I don't want to rush her, and I will wait as long as it takes. If she is waiting for marriage, then I will wait, and I will have to marry her sooner rather than later.

We ate our dinner and went to the club to dance. It seems as though we danced for hours, but we only stayed for about an hour and a half. Between the time difference and the altitude, we were both tired and ready to go home.

As we had dinner and then danced my mind kept wandering. Elena always said love was for fools. What did I know? From the moment we met, I knew that Ana was always meant to be mine. I loved playing house with her, and in my mind one day that would become real. However, Elena sunk her claws in me, brainwashing me into thinking I couldn't have a life like that. I still have to think, can I? Can I have a life with a woman and marry her, have a family with her? I know that Ana wants children. When Ana was 10, she carried around a crazy doll she named Phoebe. In 1998, she started watching some show with a character named Phoebe; some witchy type show; however, Phoebe had a different name prior to Ana watching this show.

The car ride home was quiet, and my girl seems to have fallen asleep while my thought was back in the day. I wake Ana from her little nap, and we head into the house.

"Ana, baby we are home. Do you need me to carry you? I will if you want."

"I think I can manage. I'm quite capable you know." She smirks at me, and I have to laugh. I was serious.

"I know you are baby; I was just trying to be helpful."

We walk in the house, and neither of us wants anything from the kitchen, so we head up to my room. As we enter the bedroom, I close the door and hold my girl close to me and kiss her like my life depends on that one kiss.

"Baby, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know that right? I will wait for you to be ready. You should know that you are it for me, there could never be anyone more perfect for me, only you."

"Christian, you always say the sweetest things to me. Just so you know, I had decided to wait until I was married to have sex for the first time, but since I have always planned on being married to you, I don't feel I have to wait. Unless you plan on having sex with me and then kicking me to the curb."

"Fuck Ana, no! I would never kick you to the curb. I was brainwashed into thinking that love was for fools, but I can't believe all that crap now. I think the moment you walked into my office with Kate I knew that you were my one and only. I was afraid of what you would think about me because of all the shit I have done. I swear to you none of those women ever meant anything to me. They were just a way of having sex with no strings attached, albeit kinky rough no emotion sex. I never kissed any of them, because it was too personal. The only part of my body that ever touched them was my hands, usually to tie them up and use some sort of implement on them, and I always used a condom. I insisted they all be on birth control too. I didn't want any children to be conceived in that type of contracted relationship."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Christian, I know you were with other women. I am happy to know that your lips never touched them though. Have you ever kissed anyone, other than me?"

"Only Elena and that was only in the very beginning. She is the one who told me that kissing your submissive was too intimate, so I never did. I didn't see what we did as intimate. We had a contract and contracts are business."

"I just have one question for you, if I may?"

"Anything, baby, you can ask me anything."

"Are we going to just talk all night, or are you Mr. Grey going to let me change into something a little more comfortable so we can do something other than talk?"

I just look at Ana in shock that she really does want this with me. I want to marry her. I don't ever want her to think I only wanted sex from her, she is my other half. She is my rib as Mia says. She completes me.

"Of course, baby, change away. I will get some things done that I wanted for you…for us, for your first time, our first time."

With that said Ana goes into the bathroom, and I get my bag out that Gail so nicely put together for me. Placing the red, yellow, and white petals around the room, I light the candles, start the fireplace and change leaving me in only my boxer briefs. As I put my clothes in the basket in my closet, I turn around and come out to the room to find Ana wearing the sexiest baby-doll negligee I have ever seen. She is the whole package.

"My God, Ana you are absolutely stunning. You are more beautiful than mere words can describe."

She blushes at my words, but she is shyly smiling. I walk to her and take her in my arms. I kiss her and pick her up and carry her over to the bed and lay her down.

"Ana, baby scoot over to the middle of the bed, I think it will be more comfortable for both of us."

She moved over to the middle. She is reticent, I think because she is nervous.

"Ana, at any time you want to stop, just tell me okay. I want you to know that you can stop if you want to."

"I know Christian, and don't worry, I want this with you. I am just a little nervous because I have never done this, and I am a little nervous because I don't know if I will be enough to satisfy you."

"Never worry about that. You are everything to me and will always be enough for me."

I lay next to Ana on the bed, and I start to kiss her. I'm lost as to what to do so I just go with whatever, and I am holding myself up with my one elbow as my hand is in her hair. My other hand gently caresses her body. I carefully remove her nightie (this is her word not mine). I then touch her breasts that fit in my hands perfectly. Not too big and not too small… just perfect. I start kissing her all over, down her neck and to her breast. When I get to her ever so erect nipples, I suckle on one and then on the other.

This is the first time doing this, and I love it. The bitch always said you use nipple clamps or your fingers, you are not a baby who needs feeding. Ha, what the hell did she know, this turns me the fuck on. The way my girl is moving under my touch and my mouth I would say it turns her on too. I move my hand down to touch her beautiful pussy and damn, she is soaked. My theory about sucking her nipples and being turned on are true, she is dripping. I stop and remove her panties that go with the negligee.

I am on my knees, between her legs, just looking at her. She is so beautiful; I have never seen anything more beautiful. I lean down and start suckling her breasts again, moving to kiss her all the way down to the apex of her thighs. I stop there and pick up one of her feet, kissing her all the way up before doing the same to the other. Now I want to taste her. I've heard Elliot talk about this, but I have never done it, nor did I want to until now.

"Ana, baby you smell so fucking good! I can't help myself, but I have to taste you too, if you don't like this just tell me and I will stop, at least I hope I can."

I lay down between her legs and lick her very aroused pussy. I am addicted. She tastes better than anything I have ever tasted. The smell, taste there's nothing like it. I find the bundle of nerves the hard-little nodule that I have only ever had my fingers on or a toy, but with Ana, I feast. I lick and suck on it and am almost lost in what I am doing but Ana's breathing is getting quicker, and she is moaning so loud. This just turns me the fuck on even more. She has her hands in my hair now and is pulling. Even that is a fucking turn on. Only then she comes screaming my name, and I lap up just a little, I want her wet. It will make this easier on her. Plus being mid-orgasm, it won't hurt that much. Now I am above her holding my body up arms straight so that I can see her beautiful face. I take my one hand and place my dick to her entrance. Nice and wet entrance. I slowly enter her then when I feel that barrier, I push just a little more and I am through. The whole time I am watching Ana's face. I notice only a slight wince, and I stop so that she can adjust.

"That didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would just give me a couple seconds to get used to this full feeling."

"Take your time baby, I'm not going anywhere…ever. You feel so good, baby, so wet, tight, hot. Shit baby, can I move? I need to move."

"Yes, please you feel so good to me too Christian."

I begin to move, and I know I am home. This is where I will be for the rest of my life. Well, whenever she lets me that is.

"Shit baby, I'm not going to last much longer. This feels so good and so tight I need you to cum for me baby. Now Ana cum."

As I say this, she explodes around me causing me to shoot into her like I never have done. I roll to the side of her and pull her to me.

"Ana, that was fantastic. I never want to be with anyone else for as long as I live. I love you, Baby. Are you alright, did I hurt you too much?"

"I love you too Christian, no, you did not hurt me. It was more a pinch. A hard pinch but nothing more. Once I got used to your size, then it was wonderful. I never want to experience that with anyone other than you. I'm yours now Christian. Always and forever."

"Yes Ana, MINE!"


	14. Not A Chapter :(

**Not a chapter** **I'm sorry I've been away. I have been sick and then moving from Florida back to my home in Ohio. I'm here in my new apartment that belongs to my niece. They had to evict druggies from their property it is a small two bedroom that once completed will be beautiful. There were 5-6 adults living here with 5 children!! Had to have a new stove put in because they caught the other one on fire!! It all needs patched and painted so I had agreed to the work to get a break from paying the deposit. She is already giving me a $200 break on the rent since I am on a fixed income and she loves me!! Lol I have worked a little bit on the next chapter and will continue even if it is just a paragraph at a time but I will update as soon as possible!! I didn't nor will I ever give up on this or any story I write!! Thank you all for reading and for your feed back!!**


End file.
